The legend of Twilight
by Shadow Heroine of Time
Summary: Misaki was an orphan, while Silvia was a guitarist in training. the duo never had met until they both go through a weird door and transported to Ordon village. Join Silvia and Masaki on a nerve wracking adventure through hyrule. Will they survive or will Midna's comments and the randomness drive them over the edge? (Rated T for language and for future reference or whatever pops up)
1. Enter: Silvia and Masaki!

**Author: jeeze its been a long time since i wrote something like this. Huh?**

**Zelda Maniac: Masaki**

**Shadow: Siliva**

* * *

**~Saturday, June 17th. St George Utah. 6:43 AM~**

The morning was bright and warm. Light shined onto Silvia's face, making the 16 year old girl groan. The posters around her room faintly glowed, making them seem as if they were made in a god or goddesses eternal light. The red eyed girl opened her eyes and looked out the window. It was two days after she had gotten out of school for summer break and it seemed like a great time t-

"Silviaaaaa!" Her mother's voice rang from downstairs. The game glowing dimly on the tv screen she must have fallen asleep while playing twilight princess... She sighed and went to the top of the stairs putting her blue hair into a messy ponytail. "Your friend is here" She said, motioning towards the music teacher. His name was mr. weight, yes. Like the heavy thing body builders use...

"You ready for your guitar lesson?" He asked, and she nodded.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**Phoenix Arizona, 7:43 AM**

Masaki woke up, shielding her black eyes from the harsh sunlight. The kids around her running around, begging for her to get up and play a game with them. Smiling a little, she got up and combed her pink hair. The fourteen year old girl looked at the six year old boy, her smile widening in a grin as she ruffled his hair making the young boy smile up at her.

The orphanage where she lived was a little small but it wasn't too crowded as most people would expect. She looked over at the youngest girl, she was about four years old and had light green eyes and brown hair. "Masai!" Her brother, Mark, shouted from the door. Masaki smiled and shook her head, Masai and Mark had the same routine. Hed get up before sunrise, play with the kids then wake his sister about seven or eight o'clock in the morning.

"Masaki?" A boy, about her age, asked. She turned and looked at him as he started trying to make out words and failing completely. "Iwondered" He paused, looking around the room. Masaki felt her cheeks turn hot with a blush. "Playaboardgamewithme!?"

If Masaki hadnt have been sitting on the bed she would have fallen over. "Sure" She said, getting up.

* * *

_Somewhere in the orphanage..._

"So do you think that shes one of the two?" A woman with grey eyes asked. "Theres no doubt" Another woman answered. The third one chuckled. "Now all we need to do is find the second one" The three woman looked behind them to the orphanage's owner. "Zaku do your job" The woman with the blue eyes said. Zaku smiled and snapped her fingers. turning into the a child right before their very eyes.

"Sabrina your turn" Zaku stated.

Sabrina looked at her, purple eyes narrowing. "I uh mean..." Zaku tried to cover herself until the third sister butted in. "Sisters... While you two were fighting the captured woman escaped..."

They both looked at the younger sister. "How did she get away?"

She shrugged and continued to play tick tack toe on the wall with a piece of chalk she found in one of the classrooms.

The orange eyed girl looked at her two older sisters her game now finished. "What do you think their rolls are?"

"All we were told is that we had to trap them in this stupid game" Sabrina said, her purple eyes scanning over the video game. "Twilight princess?" Zaku asked, crossing her arms.

"We were told that one lived in an orphanage and the other... lived in a one child house."

"Dont you think that it was a little specific?" The orange eyed sister asked.

Zaku nodded, "Honestly, she was a little too specific." Sabrina said, crossing her arms over her chest. Zaku tapped her finger on the wall gently. "Ill stay here and watch over this one." Saki suddenly spoke up, her purple eyes watching the black eyed girl.

"Yuki you look over in the west states and ill look in the east" Zaku ordered, Yuki got up from her game and looked at her sisters.

"What should i look for?" Yuki asked, pulling her golden hair up into a ponytail.

"The mistress told us that one would have black eyes and pink hair." Zaku said, thinking for a moment trying to think about the other.

"The other had red eyes and blue hair"

Sabrina smirked and touched the screen portraying the pink haired girl. "Mistress will be happy"

* * *

_Music classroom: Floor 16 _

The blue haired girl held the guitar's neck with her left hand setting the bottom side on her leg. "Honestly what was the point of this?" She asked the teacher.

"You need to practice" The red head replied.

The bluenette sighed. "BINGO!" She turned and saw Melissa. "we were playing scrabble" Dan said, sweat-dropping.

"again" the teacher said.

"honestly?" Silvia growled, "Ill never be as good as Lemonade mouth, Avril Lavigne, Carrie Underwood or Smosh!"

"Smosh? Aren't the-"

"No"

Melissa stood up, her arm up in the air. "SCREW YOU WORLD!" she yelled.

Everyone stared at her and sweat-dropped. "What did the world ever do to you?"

The Raven haired girl shrugged. "It just sounded good"

"Well ***k" Silvia muttered, receiving a smack from the teacher himself. "No cussing"

She growled and got up. "Ill be right back" she snapped and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

_Meanwhile outside of the window_

"Well that was easy" The red button said, making yuki smile. Zaku grabbed it and threw it to the ground below. "Where the heck did you get that anyway?"

The orange eyed girl shrugged. "Honestly, sometimes i think your the comic relief" Zaku muttered. Yuki smiled, watching the red eyed girl walk into the bathroom.

"She isnt pretty, but nor is she ugly." Zaku said to herself, putting her hand upto her chin.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"We found our other girl." Zaku replied, waving her hand. "Go tell Sabrina"

Yuki flew off, thankful that no one could see them.

Zaku smirked and watched as the others kept doing their thing, every now and again they looked at the bathroom that the bluenette escaped to.

* * *

_Orphanage: _

Masaki smiled and played a board game with the boy. "Hows the game?" He asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Its good" She replied, putting a piece infront of his king "Check mate"

He stared at the game. "Whaaaaaaa" he said, looking at the pieces and evaluated the game over and over in his head. "h-how could...?"

She smiled and stood up. "GG" She said, walking away from the game board. He stared after her. "darn it"

Masaki turned and saw a black door with light blue streaks on it.

"huh?" She looked around, seeing no one.

Everything in her body told her to turn and walk away, but her curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. A purple portal was waiting. Taking one last look at everyone she walked into the door disappearing along with it.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no reference to other fanfictions The references will be here:**

We're in Termina, baka! (Nagami C.) "Checkmate!" "We're playing (Insert game here)" (Usually made by Nicole and some other character)

**Other: Carrie Underwood, Smosh, Avril Lavigne**


	2. Operation: Hide before Link sees you!

**Ordon providence, ?:?.? june, 17th,**

Masaki awoke to find herself surrounded by pumpkins. "Since when were their pumpkins in the closet?" She yelped, taking in her surroundings. "Something tells me im not in arizona anymore..." She sweat-dropped. Looking around some more she saw a figure off in the distance, in the small river face down.

"Uhm... Lady...?" She called, No reply... Getting up she examined the girl. Blue hair was all she could make out of the girl. She slowly made her way over to the girl, tripping over a pumpkin or two in the progress. Once she got over to the girl she tried to pick her up only succeeding in getting her halfway out of the water and onto her back. "Please wake up" She said, sitting on her knees over the other girl.

But where did she come from? Masaki had seen girls with blue hair in her orphanage... But shed never seen this girl before.

The girl slowly woke up, her red eyes trying to shun the light from the sky from her view. Her vision blurry for a few seconds, she made out the pink-haired girl crouching over her and got up slowly.

A confused Masaki looked her over, she had blue hair and red eyes. "Where..." The bluenette got out before falling silent again. She looked around and came to a conclusion.

"We're stuck in a video game" she muttered.

"A video game?" Masaki repeated in question.

The bluenette turned around, her eyes locking with Masaki's black ones. "Yes this game is known to the public as Twilight princess." She said. "Oah.." Masaki said getting up. But everything looked so lifelike...

"Miamoto made it so it looked life like so it would appeal to the audiences in america, after the Wind Waker made some of the gamers in america disappointed and angry after they saw what looked to be a trailer to a new lifelike game. Twilight princess was supposed to be a sequel to wind waker but the idea was trashed after all of the bad reviews for the original wind waker." She answered, as if reading Masaki's somewhat question.

"oh" Masaki said, then realized she already knew this and facepalmed. The bluenette got up. "Adventure time" She said, walking away. "Wait" The bluenette stopped and looked at Masaki. "Yes?"

"Whats your name?" She asked.

"Silvia" she answered, turning around to face the pink haired girl fully.

"Masaki"

Silvia smiled a little and turned back around. "Hope to see you around sometime"

"I have a feeling we're supposed to travel together" Masaki said making Silvia do a double take. "Travel together?" The red eyed girl asked, turning to face the Asian girl once more.

She nodded.

"Alright then. Lets go" Silvia said and started walking towards Faron woods.

"Shouldn't we"

"No"

"But we"

"No"

Silvia looked at her. "We'll end up meeting link sooner or later. But we have to keep going to the places first we dont want to mess around with his destiny"

Masaki nodded, feeling confidence in herself and her new found friend.

"But there is one problem..." Silvia said, pausing in her tracks.

"what?"

"We dont have a map..." She said. "Well that and what are we going to do when we get to the twilight realm?"Masaki thought for a minute. "Wing it"

Silvia fell over. But she did have a point. So far the two had been winging it. Even though it had been only a couple seconds.

She grabbed Masaki and dragged her into the pool and behind the big rock structure.

Link passed by with Epona carrying straw on her saddlebags. Beside her Rusl tried to keep the straw from falling out of the ropes. 'I wonder why he needs straw...' Silvia wondered, her hand over Masaki's mouth trying to keep her from struggling in the water.

"Hey link do you hear that noise...?" Rusl asked, looking over at their hiding spot. Silvia put her leg around Masaki's own flailing ones and put an arm around both of her arms to keep her still, backing up in the progress.

"No, i think your going crazy with that baby on the way" Link replied, a little sarcasm dripping from his voice. Rusl nodded and smiled. " i think your right." He replied. They headed off towards his tree house. Silvia watched them go, her crimson eyes following them. Masaki on the other hand went completely slack, her black eyes narrowing at the water. 'Is she going to let me drown?' She wondered, then looked up at the older female.

Once the two older males were out of sight Silvia got up and sat Masaki on the edge of the lake. "Sorry about that" She said, getting out and setting herself beside Masaki. She shrugged and smiled. "I thought you were going to let me drown" She confessed.

"Wait drown?" Silvia asked, looking at the black eyed girl. "I was raised in an orphanage" She explained, "All of my life and I never learned to swim." They both fell silent. "Ill teach you" Masaki looked at her dripping wet companion. "You mean it?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" Silvia held out her pinkie. "I pinkie promise"

Masaki took Silvia's pinkie in her own and smiled. "You better keep that pinkie promise" She teased. "A promise is a promise"

_Meanwhile..._

Link watched as the older male left. "wait why did i need straw again...?" he asked himself, looking at the straw on epona's saddle.


	3. Accidents and more

**thank you CupcakePride101 and Zelda maniac for Reviewing. this chapter is going to be a little longer than the other two chapters. (I hope it is at least.) Now here is chapter three of: The legend of Twilight. **

* * *

Silvia followed the younger girl towards Link's house, a gleam of mischief in her eyes. She remembered he had to get his horse back and blah blah blah. "Ghiraphobia" Masaki said suddenly. "Ghiraphobia?" Silvia asked, looking at the younger girl in question. "Hey guyyyssss" A voice said behind them, Silvia turned around to see Ghirahim. "Well there's the Ghira part. Now wheres the phobia?"

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" Masaki screeched. "There's the phobia" Silvia said, turning around to see link heading straight for them. She rushed forward and grabbed Masaki jumping to the side. Link, being a dumb-ass, ran over ghirahim and stopped. Looking over at the two girls, whom he nearly ran over with Epona, and jumped off of epona then walked over to them.

Masaki got up and looked at Silvia. She got up and looked at link "You DUMB-ASS" She shouted, getting up and pointing her finger at his chest. "You could have seriously hurt her!" He was taken back by her seriousness and backed up, "jeez, who have you been hanging around with, ilia?" He asked, looking at her. "No!" Silvia retorted. Masaki looked at Silvia and gently said, "Silvia stop... He didn't hurt us and we're ok" Silvia turned and looked at her. "Yea your ok because of me. The idiot didn't even stop for the poor..." She paused looking at ghirahim, who was still under Epona's hooves, trying to find the correct word. "Uhh... Idiot?" She face-palmed. "Whatever Ghirahim is."

"Uh... Oops?" Link tried, but only succeeded in getting Silvia angrier. She growled and turned away. "Some hero you are." She muttered, walking away from the scene to go into the forest.

Masaki paused and looked at link, bowing a little. "I'm sorry for my friend" She said, running after Silvia.

Link watched them go with interest, "Hero she says? She must be joking." he hopped back onto epona and rode off a little way before turning and looking at where they were heading. "Wait who are they...?"

* * *

Silvia paused when she came up to the gate. "Dammit" She cursed under her breath. "Locked" Masaki mused, making the blue haired girl jump. "yup. Its locked." the pink-haired girl mused further looking at her companion. "What do we do now?"

"We break the lock" Silvia stated, remembering how the lock was busted during the Bulbin's attack scene. "How do we do that?" Masaki looked at her and then the lock. "Remember what you said earlier?" She asked. "We wing it"

"Winging it doesn't sound very safe at this point" Masaki said, looking at the bridge on the other side of the gate. "Make one wrong move and we're done for."

Silvia looked at Masaki and sighed. "Your right..." She stated, "But it does sound fun!" Masaki looked at her, her black eyes filled with worry, confusion, and energy. 'Though it would just be easier for the bulbins to get though the gate.. it wouldn't lie so shattered on the ground if we had done this.' Silvia thought, her eyes scanning the gate. "Lets just go back." Masaki suggested, the crimson eyed girl nodded in reply.

Back at the Ordon village Masaki noticed the horse was gone and figured he went to start his adventure already. Silvia took in her surroundings, a shooting area, Links... tree house...? "It seems as if he has his own little space here" Masaki said, stopping beside Silvia. The bluenette nodded, she opened her mouth to reply but a faint galloping came from the distance.

Silvia dragged Masaki into the grass, laying on their stomachs they noticed link padding up-to his house for the night. Looking up at the sky Masaki realized that they had nowhere to stay.

"I know you two are hiding over there" Link said as he got off of Epona. "Your hair stands out like sore thumbs" Silvia cursed under her breath while Masaki sat up and looked at the Hylian in curiosity. "I'm not as dumb as you think" Silvia looked at him, "I never said you were dumb now did I?" She said, "There are obviously no other hiding spots around here besides behind your house. and no one other than Masaki could get back there." Silvia pointed her thumb toward the pink haired girl.

Link took this into consideration and looked around. "You do have a point." He replied his gaze coming back around to rest on Masaki. The girl smiled and looked around, as if the conversation between him and the crimson eyed girl had no affect toward her. "So her names Masaki?" He asked, receiving a nod. He rested his blue gaze on her. "Now who are you?" He asked, then remembered Masaki had called her 'Silvia' "Wait wait don't tell me." He said making the girl pause, her mouth open.

"So Masaki and Silvia" link said, eyeing the two. "What are you doing in a small place like Ordon?" The two girls exchanged a glance. "Uh..." Silvia muttered looking around. "We're from Hyrule castle!" Masaki butted in, her right hand flying up into the air. Link looked at them both. "Hyrule castle huh?"

The two girls nodded, leaving the Ordon raised boy in confusion. "Why are you both dressed weirdly then?" Masaki shot a look at Silvia that said 'I covered for us now its your turn' Silvia thought for a second.

"because we didn't want to be noticed" She said finally, as if in distress that they had to give out their secret identity. Masaki sweat-dropped and went along with her friends example.

Link nodded in understanding. "So you guys are from Hyrule castle... So you've met Princess Zelda?" he asked, anime hearts in his eyes. The two stepped back and shook their heads. "No, she doesn't come out of the castle much anymore." Masaki said as if pitiful. "All you can see is her face out of the window..." Silvia put in, her eyes looking at the ground.

He pulled back a sweat-drop forming. "Oh I'm sorry" he said, his blue eyes flickering from Masaki to Silvia and back. The pink haired girl shrugged, and the bluenette leaned against a tree the slight pity disappearing completely from her eyes replaced by a little curiosity. Looking at Masaki, her eyes had filled with courage.

'Interesting...' Link thought. Turning to head towards his house, he waved his hand in suggestion that they should follow. "you guys need somewhere to stay right?" He asked.

Nodding they followed, unaware someone, or something was watching them from somewhere in the shadows.

Making a bed on the floor of his living room Link turned to the girls and smiled. "Sweet dreams" They both sweat-dropped and layed down side by side while as link was climbing the latter. "Don't let the bedbugs bite" he chuckled, laying down himself on his bed.

Somewhere in the middle of the night when they were sure link was asleep they turned towards each other.

"Where are you from...?" Masaki whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Ordon boy. "I'm from St George Utah." Silvia replied, her gaze drifting from Masaki to the ceiling. "What about you?" "Phoenix Arizona" The girl curled up into a ball and looked across the room at some books sitting on link's shelf. "I honestly shouldn't have yelled at him earlier" Silvia said suddenly her gaze drifting to the little shelf which held link's bed.

"Feeling bad now?" A voice made the two jump. "Well i should be sorry too, nearly running you both over was pretty bad" He admitted, laughing a little. "What happened to 'Sweet dreams? Don't let the bedbugs bite?" Masaki asked her eyes looking up towards the blue eyed hero. Shrugging he sat up to look at the two on the ground, his eyes widening when he saw Silvia with only her jeans and her undershirt on and Masaki with a blue colored tank top with shorts.

The two girls only laughed at link's hesitation and his face turning the color of Edward Elric's famous cloak. "Its your fauulltt" Masaki and Silvia sing-songed simultaneously. The boy looked at them both and sweat-dropped. "Wait you both said you were from some places called 'St g- George Utah' and" He paused wondering how to say the strange word. "Phenix?"

"Phenox?" He tried again making the girls sweat-drop.

"Phoe" Masaki said, urging him to repeat after her.

"Phoe"

"Nix"

"Nix"

"Phoenix"

Link looked at her. "Phoenix" He repeated. Masaki clapped for the young Hylian. "Good" "Masaki your making it sound like your teaching a kindergartener" Silvia said sweat-dropping. "A kinderwhatener?" He asked looking at the two girls.

"Kindergartener" Masaki said, somehow writing on a whiteboard that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "A kindergartener is a kid who goes to school at the age of five." She explained marking down the definition as Silvia lowered herself to the ground laying flat on her back.

"Ohhhh" Link said sweat-dropping. "There are a lot of words from where we live that he probably wont know" Silvia pipped up from her spot on the floor. Masaki smiled and got to teaching.

A pair of red eyes watched the mini school lesson from the outside, his lips curled up into a smile.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I really hope that this was longer than the others. Honestly I forgot how long they were. . **


	4. Vaati Rises Again

The three awoke again the next morning. Masaki looked at Link and sweat-dropped, "What do you mean you feel like someone is watching us?" She asked, letting Silvia work the knots out of her hair. Link searched for the right words, he opened his mouth then closed it again shaking his head.

"Just a feeling?" Silvia asked pulling a hairband out of her hair. "I guess so" The blond replied still staring at their colored hair. "Is that natural?" He finally asked. Silvia looked up from Masaki's halfly made braid. "I dont think so" Masaki replied sitting really still. Silvia went back to braiding as Link sat in-front of Masaki and stared.

"Do you mind..?" Silvia snapped, making Link look up at her. "No i dont mind" He said smiling sweetly. Masaki sweat-dropped, "So whats the plan now Silv?" She asked. Silvia finished with the braid and shrugged. "We were just winging it to begin with" She stood then sat beside the Asian starting to work the knots out of her own hair. "Winging it?" Link asked watching as Silvia finished working the knots out of her hair. "Winging it. its like when you dont know what to do you just go for it and not figure the consequences" Masaki said before the human dictionary said anything.

"Its not really useful on tests" Silvia put in starting to fix Masaki's bangs. Link looked at them confused. "Tests?" He asked. "Tests are basically things we do to test our knowledge. Like say... A reading test. You read a story then the question to get a firmer grasp on what your reading level is." Masaki said getting up and stretching. "So basically like a riding test" Link looked at them. Silvia and Masaki nodded once. Silvia got up and the two girls walked out the front door. Masaki followed the blue haired girl, they both squeaked in shock. Link ran out and followed their eye-line seeing a purple boy, about Masaki's height, standing there.

The boy had crimson eyes and lightish dark purple hair that came down to his hips. A purple tunic sagged about to his kneecap, while his purple hat nearly came down to about his shoulders, on that hat he had a red gem that looked smooth to the touch. This boy also had a weird black marking under his eye that could sort him out from all others that the three had seen so far.

The pink haired girl took a step forward but was blocked by the bluenette's arm. She slightly shook her head. Turning back to look at the boy with red eyes almost similar to her own. "Hello girls" The boy spoke, his voice was a little deeper than link's. His crimson eyes flickered to link for a second before his gaze rested on Masaki. The pink haired girl did a double take before staring back her eyes not moving from the purple haired Hylian. Or so she guessed he was Hylian.

The boy looked at the three of them, studying their bodies and guessed their capabilities. Shrugging he took a step towards Masaki, though he couldn't put his finger on why, he'd honestly taken a particular liking to the black eyed girl. Masaki looked at him wanting to run behind Link, behind Silvia, behind even a defenseless tree but her legs wouldn't allow her to move, her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak, she couldn't find words even if she'd wanted to and boy did she want to. Her eyes shifted to where Silvia's arm was supposed to be and realized it wasn't there.

Looking over to Silvia, her arms were frozen to her sides just as Masaki's own were. Looking up she saw her lips tightly shut and she looked like she wanted to move towards her. But like herself she was also seemingly frozen to the spot like a statue, an ice sculpture on display. Looking back at the purple haired boy she noticed he wasn't coming anywhere else near her.

"Well well well" He said, moving past her to go to Silvia's side. "The Loyalist" He went over to link. "The Leader" he stopped in-front of Masaki once more and pondered. he smiled, "The Peacemaker" He turned around and walked back to his original spot turning to look at the three. "Types Six, Eight and Nine" He murmured so quietly Masaki barely caught it.

'Six eight and nine?' She asked herself looking at the purple boy. He snapped his fingers and the three could move once more. "What do you mean Six, Eight, and Nine?" She looked at him. Sighing he smirked. "I'm evil. Why should I tell you?" His eyes widened as Masaki looked like she was about to explode. Her anger clearly displayed on her face. Her black eyes narrowed to slits and her hands formed fists by her sides.

"You pissed her off now" Silvia sang her hand moving up to block Link from rushing forward to stop her. Looking at her Link noticed her eyes had changed as well showing a deep hatred for the purple haired man. He paused and watched as Masaki tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face as hard as she could. "Sooner or later she'll realize what shes doing and stop" Silvia said, her eyes watching Masaki's fist as it swung back and forth like a paddle-ball.

A couple hours later blood started flowing from the crimson eyed boy's nose. His screams of protest dying down along with Masaki's punches. She finally stopped realizing that blood was now gushing from his nose and onto the front porch of Link's house. She looked down at her fist and realized it too was bloody, not because of the boy's blood but because her nails were digging into the palm of her hand, creating fine cuts. She stared at the boy and realized she had done that out of anger and nothing else but.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned and she saw Link standing beside her. She turned fully and hugged him for comfort, while as Silvia went to tend to the boy's bloody and probably broken nose. Link hugged Masaki and stroked her hair gently, murmuring somewhat comforting words that the crimson eyed girl couldn't hear. Tipping the boy's head forward she pulled up her shirt to reveal a blue undershirt, using her shirt as a paper towel, she pinched the bridge of his nose gently and held the shirt under it to catch all of the blood flowing.

The boy's eyes widened as he realized that the other girl wouldn't hurt him, trying to look up he saw the bluenette turned slightly to look at the green-clad boy and the girl who had punched him senseless. "Keep your head down and stay still" He quickly obeyed and stared at the ground. "Thank you... And im sorry for whatever I did..." He flinched at the sound of his own muffled and cracked voice.

She turned towards him once more and took the shirt, which was now nearly soaked in blood, away from his nose and put it on the ground beside her before taking him into her arms and hugging him. "Its really ok" She said letting go of him. He launched himself forward and hugged her back. it had been a long time since he'd felt another's warmth and heard another's heartbeat besides his own. She squeaked and he realized he'd caught her off-guard, but knew that she forgave him when she wrapped her arms around him once more.

Masaki looked up and looked at link thankful for his comfort and his comforting words. She turned to see the boy and Silvia breaking from an embrace themselves.

"So who are you?" Masaki asked. "The muffin man?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind, but seriously who are you?"

The boy weighed his options then sighed. "My name is Vaati" He said looking away as if he were disgusted with his own name. Silvia's face grew horrified for a split second then she patted Vaati on the head. Link, who had stepped forward and stood so that his shoulder overlapped Masaki's own, smiled and said "Hello Vaati. My names Link" Silvia looked between the sworn enemies and her eyes widened a little. The look on her face told Masaki to at least worry a little.

"Hello... Link" Vaati said as if trying not to scowl or attack the Hylian. Both Vaati and Silvia got up. Vaati's nose still bled a little from the earlier attack. Masaki picked up Silvia's bloody shirt and walked over to him wiping the blood away. Vaati, clearly taken aback by this generous deed, stepped back and nearly tripped over a floorboard.

"I seriously need to get that fixed" Link muttered scratching the back of his head. The four started laughing and then started coughing. "Hey wait. What are your names?" Vaati asked the two girls. "My names Masaki" She said putting her thumb up to her face. Silvia sweat-dropped then said "The names Silvia" Vaati looked at them both his eyes drifting from their face to their ears. They were rounded. Not pointed. In the corner of his eye he saw Link turn and start heading down the ladder.

"Where you goin?" Masaki asked going over to the railing. "I'm going out to get some supplies. You three stay here and ill be back" He answered jumping down the last bit of ladder. The three nodded simultaneously and watched as he mounted Epona. He waved and left the area.

The three went back into the house and layed on the floor.

"SO bored" Masaki said.

Vaati turned over and used his arm as a pillow his eyes slowly listening to the instinct singing of Silvia.

"Grew up in a small town. and when the rain would fall down Id just stare out my window. Dreaming of a could be and if id end up happy. I would pray. Trying hard to reach out when id try to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me" Sang Silvia.

"Wanting to belong here. But something felt so wrong here so i pray. i could breakaway" Continued Masaki.

They both stood up and started singing together.

"Ill spread my wings and ill learn how to fly. Ill do what it takes till i touch the sky. An Ill make a wish. Take a chance. make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun I wont forget all the ones that i love. Gonna take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change and breakaway. Wanna feel the warm breeze. sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean."

"Get on board a fast train"

"Drive a large airplane"

"Far away. An breakaway"

"Ill spread my wings and ill learn how to fly. Ill do what it takes till i touch the sky. An Ill make a wish. Take a chance. make a change and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun I wont forget all the ones that i love. Gonna take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change and breakaway."

"Buildings with a hundred floors"

"Swing around revolving doors"

They twirled around and faced a confused Link. They shut up right away. Vaati cracked his eyes over then looked over to see them paused almost frozen. "Whats the matter? You guys were good" He stood up and saw a puzzled Link. "What were you two singing?" He asked sending Vaati into the same confusion.

"Breakaway" Replied Masaki her face turning beet red. Silvia sweat-dropped and swore under her breath the faint staring of Link making her blush a little. Link stared at the both of them then sighed. "Alright... Lets go. I've got everything; a wooden sword, a slingshot and a fishing rod" Silvia looked back to see the chest in the middle of the floor open. 'How the heck did we not trip on that?' She thought then shrugged.

Outside Link's house there was the sight of drying blood, the sharp copper smell hit their noses, making two of the four gag. "So that's what blood smells like" Masaki said covering her nose with her shirt. Link gagged a little and covered his nose and mouth. "I still dont like it" He said honestly. Silvia and Vaati looked at them. "well get used to it" Silvia said smiling sweetly. Vaati looked at the three of him, his nose currently smelled nothing and he had to breathe out of his mouth.

"Why aren't you two gagging?" Masaki asked looking at the red eyed people. Silvia shrugged and opened her mouth to reply, but before she could Vaati cut in with his own reasoning. "I cant breathe from my nose!" His voice was muffled a little and had a weird tone to it, he pointed at his own deformed nose. Silvia shrugged again and said "I just have seen it a lot from my friends."

Masaki flinched at Vaati's answer and sweat-dropped at Silvia's. "Oh right..." She answered sweat-dropping again. The four heroes trudged on, Link and Masaki on Epona and Silvia and Vaati dragging a little behind. Every now and again Link had to stop to let the two companions catch up.

"Talo be careful around those monkeys!" A girl that looked younger than Masaki warned. Talo looked around and saw a monkey. "Lemme at heerrr!" he screamed running towards the monkey and into a tunnel that lead into the forest. Link paused and panicked. "You two stay here. Masaki hold on tight!" Masaki obeyed as Link sped up and ran after him.

Silvia growled and started running after the horse. Vaati sweat-dropped and ran after the girl.

* * *

Somewhere around high noon they found him in a wooden cage. Link cursing under his breath about Silvia not following his orders and about the task at hand. Seeing as they found the boy he stopped and ran forward cutting the enemies until they exploded beside him. "Help!" Talo shouted. Link readied his sword ready to use his spin attack then looked at Talo. "Duck" he muttered the order. Talo obeyed as link unleashed the attack fully breaking the bars of the wooden cage. The monkey jumped up and down and shrieked its joy. Talo smiling and yelling out.

Back at the entrance Talo separated from us with his head down. "Please dont tell my dad!" He said then ran off. As a couple of minutes later Rusl came out and started talking to Link in a hushed voice. Masaki looked at him and sweat-dropped remembering him from a couple of days ago. Vaati looked around taking in the scenery.

"FINALLY!" Link shouted making the rest of the party jump including Rusl. "Oops sorry" he apologized scratching the back of his head. Making the rest of them break into laughter. Looking around link sweat-dropped. It was already dark.

"So what do we do now?" Silvia asked after Rusl left. LInk thought for a minute. "We could set up camp here" He suggested watching as Masaki layed down.

They all agreed and layed down their dreams taking over...

In Vaati's dream:

The view of his kingdom was great. Just above the clouds where no one could reach him. He smiled resting his head in the palm of his hand. Flinching as he felt a freshly open cut. He looked around, only seeing the body of Link on the ground. he smirked a little more and got up. Treading towards Link he was about to get over to him before an image of Masaki flashed before him. her image faded and a green area appeared before him. Masaki sitting before him smiling a little. Her hair was done up in a bun and her hairband holding her bangs back. Oh nayru she looked so pretty...

* * *

In Silvia's dream:

It was daytime in the town of St George. Just a regular morning. But something was off... Her mother never called her down for breakfast or Guitar practice. She clasped her hands together and smiled. Twilight princess! She went into her games drawer and pulled out... Girly magazines. She screamed and threw the wall.

* * *

Silvia woke up and looked around. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

* * *

In Masaki's dream:

"My life would suck without you!" She sang from her place on the stage. She was a famous superstar her band's name was 'The Forgotten Legend' They usually played songs that were from other singers. Not that the singers minded, her favorite song to play was 'Melissa' From Porno Graffiti. Though she had to sing in Japanese she didn't mind. Sweat poured down her face from the heat coming off of the lights shining down on her band. Finishing, her guitar player smiled and strummed one last note.

* * *

Silvia watched as Masaki pretended to strum on an air guitar lazily. She had to smile at the girl.

* * *

In Link's dream:

He looked around the space was dark and he couldn't see anything besides the fact that he wasn't alone. He saw that Ghirahim had Silvia and Masaki by the hair tears streaming down both of their faces. Vaati's legs and hands were tied together, his head leaning against the wall in the corner, a gag in his mouth and he was struggling. "Dont worry ill get to you soon" Ghirahim said smiling to himself as he signaled the guy in front of the two girls to go ahead and kill them both. The guy who appeared to be a darker version of himself pierced his blades through Silvia and Masaki. He heard them scream.

* * *

Link woke up with a jerk and looked over to the two girls. One was smiling crazily and the other was staring at him. She got up and walked towards him and wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. "You ok...?" She asked sitting in front of him. He nodded and sweat-dropped. His heartbeat slowed down and he took a deep breath. She looked doubtful but nodded. "If you say so..." She said getting up and going back over to her spot. Laying down and going back to sleep.

Sometimes he had to wonder if he really wanted them gone... Or if he wanted them to stay with him...

* * *

**afskdflaksdjflaskdfj Finally done! it took the rest of the day (after school. (Got off at 11:00 due to testing)) hahahahahahahaha wasnt that long its only... Nevermind i take that back. Haha**

**I do not own anything in this chapter besides Silvia. i own her. ^^; Anyway:**

**The reason why i used 'Breakaway' Was because It seemed to fit them both:**

**Masaki: Because she felt like she wanted to breakaway from the Orphanage and go somewhere where she felt happier. She was forced to speak in context and speak when spoken to. and all the other things orphanages teach. Therefore feeling trapped. **

**Silvia: wanted to break away from her house because she felt trapped inside her moms world and the things that her mom wanted her to do. **

**They both felt trapped in a way and the Twilight princess suck in did just that. thats why i felt they should sing it. **

**Maniac has been waiting for this chapter lol. TEASING. IS. FUN. :D**


	5. The Forest temple

Masaki got up the next morning and heard Vaati snoring, which oddly sounded like a bear's growl. The pink haired girl crawled over to the boy, her knees scratching across the hard surface. Giggling a little, Masaki took a piece of her own hair and tickled Vaati's nose with it. Crimson eyes opened to meet her own black ones then darted to the pink hair in her fingers, they were filled with confusion. "What are you doing?" He asked. Sweat-dropping, Masaki pulled her hair away from the purple-haired boy, her eyes looking up at the sky. "Trying to make you sneeze" She replied.

Vaati was taken aback. Trying to make him sneeze? Why? He looked at the girl in even more confusion before brushing it off and getting up. "So where are we going today?" He asked, looking around for the blue-haired girl and the Hylian boy. The pink haired girl shrugged. "Link said that our next stop was in the forest" He nodded sitting in a tree, his legs swinging in rhythm. "I hope they come back soon" Masaki nodded in reply, her eyes focused on the fire that had died down around one twenty-three that morning. Sighing she picked up a stick and started to play in the ashes of the fire-pit, she wrote down some words and scribbled them out as if hiding evidence from a crime scene. The black-eyed girl smiled a little and drew a heart while sighing softly.

When Link came back with the firewood he noticed Vaati sitting in a tree above their campsite and Masaki playing in the fire's ashes. Sneaking behind her he caught a glance of his and her name in a heart. His eyes widened a little and his face turned red, nearly dropping the firewood in his shock. Masaki loved... Him? How? Shaking off his confusion he walked to the other side of the campfire and dropped the firewood onto the ashy pile that was last night's fire. Masaki quickly scribbled away her drawing of the heart and their names trying to act all cool by replacing the image with a flower. 'Shes sure catching Silvia's stubbornness' He thought as he rearranged the firewood so it formed a kind of tepee structure.

"Vaati come down from there before you get hurt" Link listened as Silvia scolded the purple haired boy while putting some fire-starters under the tepee thingy. Vaati looked at her and sighed, "You worry too much" Silvia sweat-dropped pulling a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess i do. But i dont want you hurt" She replied then flinched and corrected herself "I dont want any of you hurt" Sighing, Vaati climbed down the tree and landed beside Silvia. "Something tells me im going to be like Navi..." Silvia muttered to herself, sighing she put her arms behind her head and walked off to find some sort of water.

"She expects us to be safe but she walks off and will probably get into more trouble than worthwhile." Link commented his blue eyes searching around for enemies, finding none his eyes landed on Masaki. Her eyes were locked on the forest ahead, her body tensed a little as the bushes beside her rustled with the wind. To Link she looked like a painting, to the rest of the world she looked like one girl standing alone.

Masaki felt eyes boring a hole into the back of her neck, back and head. Turning, she saw Link looking around, his eyes trying to avoid hers. 'Way to play it smooth Link' Masaki thought tilting her head up to look at the clear blue sky. 'Aoi aoi' Masaki thought smiling a little.

"Hey Masaki want to go gather something to eat with me?" Link finally asked making the black eyed girl jump. She nodded and followed the blue eyed boy. Masaki weighed her options, she could either keep it in and let it eat her inside... Or she can go out and tell him. Sighing she looked at Link and realized he had asked her a question and was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry what?" She asked making the Ordon raised boy laugh a little. "I asked 'Do you know what berries are poisonous?'" He replied. She thought for a minute and shook her head.

**Meanwhile...**

Vaati sat on the ground with his back against a tree, the wood made his back scream in pain. He heard a rustle from above and looked up to see Silvia perched on one of the branches, smiling as if she had won something really valuable. "Why are you so happy?" He asked making Silvia wobble from her spot on the branch from shock. "I finally got them alone together" She smirked looking down at him her eyes filled with happiness.

Sitting back down he watched as Silvia jumped down from the branch stumbling forward making weird sounds as she fell over and caught herself with her hands. "Push-upssssss" She smirked starting to push herself up, but instead of standing up she let herself drop back down nearly touching the ground with her chest. "What are you doing?" He asked watching her from a safe distance. "Push-ups" She replied.

"Push-ups?" He asked earning a nod from the out of character girl in-front of him. "Push-ups" She confirmed pushing herself up again. Vaati watched her for a minute then tried to get into the same position as Silvia had been when she first started doing the 'push-ups'. She looked back and watched Vaati look at her legs and pushed his together. Pausing she got up and walked over to Vaati, realizing her feet were in-front of him, he allowed his gaze to look up to see her face. "You dont have to do that." She said kneeling next to him and smiling. "Its just a way to recover after falling off of something. Like if you fell off of a roof you'd land on your hands and toes then start doing push-ups" She explained ruffling his hair a little bit.

Vaati looked at her but nodded in a kind of understanding. "Hey one second" She said, getting up and walking away.

**Back with Masaki and Link...**

Masaki listened as Silvia explained as to why she did push-ups to a confused Vaati, her hand reaching up to ruffle the boy's hair. "I swear... They're so weird." the Asian said smiling. Realizing at the last moment that the bluenette was nowhere to be found, Masaki looked around the camp failing to realize Link's strangled cry from behind her. "Hey Link do you see her?" She asked turning to see Silvia, who was crouching beside her smirking. Masaki yelped in surprise and nearly punched the other girl in the face.

"Ya know you could have been punched in the face by now?" Masaki snapped taking Silvia by the wrist and looking her straight in the eyes. Silvia stared back, their gazes instantly locked on one another not flinching nor breaking contact. Link waved his hand between the two girls, earning himself a kick to where the sun dont shine. He doubled over crying out in pain, once on the ground he looked up at the two girls and tried to figure out which one had done it. Neither of them smiled, frowned, they looked like emotionless dolls. Unblinking, Unmoving.

Link tried to call out to Vaati, but the blond couldn't even move from his spot on the ground the shock from being kicked where-the-sun-dont-shine had rendered him unable to move or speak until the pain went away. He wanted to kick them both in the shin so that he would get the one that actually did the deed.

Vaati on the other hand walked over calmly to the girls and stared at them. Silvia growled a little her eyes narrowing to slits, Masaki's eyes on the other hand grew a little wider than their original size. The purple haired boy followed her gaze and he spotted something.. Shiny. Running past Silvia, Masaki stood over the object of her interest, it was a Black necklace covered in blue, white, and red streaks, a large bead was in the middle, the rest getting smaller and smaller with each bead placed. "Wonder what this is" She asked, picking up the multicolored necklace in her hand turning it over to see the Royal Family Crest engraved on the large middle bead.

"It looks like it once belonged to the royal family" Silvia answered, her eyes locked onto the Triforce. "The royal family?" Vaati butted in, his head appearing over Masaki's other shoulder. Masaki took a step forward and sent the two hurdling to the floor.

While Silvia and Vaati moaned in pain, Masaki looked at the beads closely. The blue, white and red streaks seemed to blend together somehow with the blackened background. It looked almost like...

"Silvia, do you remember the blue streaked black door you went through to get here?" Masaki asked turning to the bluenette. Silvia nodded a little her eyes straying towards the trees on the field. Sighing Masaki put the necklace on, not wanting to push the girl further. Even she didn't know where she was going with the question she asked.

Vaati looked back and forth between the two girls wondering what was going on inside their heads. He watched as Link recovered from his trauma and kicked the girls in the shin, earning a yelp from Masaki and a growl from Silvia. He smiled and shook his head. "Your ways are so weird" He mused.

"Weird?" Masaki asked, exchanging a glance with Silvia. The girl shrugged and walked towards the first temple, the others following after.

* * *

**The Forest temple...**

Masaki looked around and sweat-dropped. This first part of the temple looked like a vine infested jungle gym; while as the door looked like it was built in at the last second with mud. Looking around a bit more she saw a lot of things looked like they were built in at the last second with a lot of mud. in the center was a monkey trapped in a cage. Midna popped out of his shadow to everyone's surprise. "I think it wants to help us" She muttered seeming to eye everyone.

After Link had set the monkey free, the party went through the dungeon eventually getting to a bridge outside. The door on the other side looked like it would hold something very special and would be useful to the quest.

Smiling Masaki and Silvia followed the monkeys closely, not noticing the door on the other side had opened to reveal the mini-boss of the dungeon. Holding the gale boomerang over his head; he eyed the three on the bridge, preparing to throw the boomerang at the ropes holding the bridge up. Noticing this, Link and Vaati sprung into action. Link grabbed Masaki's wrist and pulled her towards him, as Vaati did the same to Silvia. Falling to the ground the four then watched in shock as the boomerang snapped the ropes and the monkey fell down with the now broken bridge.

Masaki shook and watched as the monkey strode over to them, as if the bridge hadn't fell with her on it. "Well that options out" Midna said popping out of his shadow once more. Link sighed in relief as he held the now shaking girl in his arms, seeing as they were going to drop into the seemingly endless abyss of the temple. He'd always wondered why they were there... Shaking off his question, he held her close trying to give her some kind of reassurance that he wasn't going to let her fall.

The purple boy held Silvia and didn't know what to do. He watched as Link stroked her hair she seemed calmer than the shaking Silvia he was holding in his own arms. He had never knew how to calm people down, only how to make them shake in fear over what he was about to do. So there he sat, holding her and not doing anything else. He watched as she got up shakily and looked at the three. A still shaky Masaki, a protective Link, and a more than confused Vaati.

"I think we should go inside and try to calm down" Link suggested after a minute of silence and staring. The other three nodded as he lifted the still shaking girl in his arms and carried her inside. Silvia turned to see Vaati already up and walking towards the entrance, she looked back and looked at the broken bridge. Midna was right they had to find a different way to get to that room.

The group waded through the temple slaying enemy after enemy and solving puzzle after puzzle.

Link looked back at the three following, his blue eyes scanning for any emotion in their eyes. Seeing none he turned and walked into the mini boss room. "wait.." He heard a familiar voice say. Turning he saw Masaki reaching out to him and looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Lets all be careful and try not to get hit with the weapon..." She said the excitement and determination replacing the worried look in her black eyes. Nodding they all went in to face the Mini-boss.

* * *

**The mini-boss room...**

The mini-boss room held big columns that were placed in a circle around the middle of the small room. The moss made the columns look old and like they were there since the beginning of this temple. The monkey from before jumped down from who knows where and slapped his butt signalling the beginning of the battle. The three companions took their places in-front of the columns.

The monkey hopped around the columns, trying to confuse the four friends. After awhile of hitting the columns and hitting his butt with the sword; he let go of the boomerang and looked around in confusion. The four laughed as he jumped out of the room, the door unlocking behind them.

**at the boss-room... (becauseimbeinglazyiwilleditdislata...!)**

The minute they got into the boss room smell of sewer and something else that neither Masaki nor Silvia could put their fingers on. "it smells like sweaty socks and underwear" Masaki muttered looking at the dark purplish water of the boss room. "It really does smell like someone does their laundry in this dungeon." Silvia put in walking past Link.

Masaki pulled on Link's sleeve and pointed at a guy. Link watched as the guy held up a sweatshirt with holes in it that had been held in the water. "Damn it..." the guy muttered watching it fall as ashes. The group nearly fell over as the guy left, his gaze watching the floor and the ashes blew away into the water.

"well that was a little overly dramatic" Silvia commented walking towards the water. The ground rumbled as the monster appeared roaring louder than the eardrums could regularly handle. It lunged for Silvia but Vaati was faster he scooped her up in his arms and ran out of the way of the monster, causing it to smack its jaw into the ground where the bluenette had been standing before.

All the three could do was watch and help Link fight, every now and again Link would nearly dodge the monster as it tried to eat him. Masaki watched as Link nearly got eaten again and again and again. After the third time of him nearly getting eaten, she stood up and tried to distract the monster with anything she could find.

Silvia and Vaati joined her after watching her for a couple minutes. The three threw rocks, Deku nuts, pumpkin seeds, and anything else they could find until Masaki threw a bottle at the monster. The monster looked at her for a couple seconds in confusion then went back to trying to eat Link. "I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING ELSE!" Masaki yelled, trying to defend her reasoning behind throwing the bottle at it.

Vaati started waving his hands wildly, running back and forth between the two girls and the other side of the room. The monster and Link couldn't help but stare in amusement at the purple haired boy, then watched as Silvia shrugged and started running beside the boy.

Masaki on the other hand, started laughing her butt off, making the monster and Link turn to look at her. "they look so weird!" She laughed. Sweat-dropping the Monster tried to eat the purple haired boy. Silvia tackled Vaati to the ground and rolled over to where Masaki was standing, her eyes widened and she sweat-dropped. Vaati only then realized Silvia was leaning over him, her hand on his shoulder blade and her arm over his chest.

Silvia helped the purple Mage up and dusted herself off, looking up once more to watch Link dodge the creature's jaws. "All we can do is watch now... Unless we can get some blades or swords or something to fight with... " Masaki murmured, really wishing that she could help the boy in green out a lot more than she could at the moment. But all she could do after this was tend to his wounds after the battle...

The look on Links face told the pink haired girl that he couldn't go on for much longer. He was running low on stamina and somehow he ended up bleeding from being chewed up and spit out so many times. His breathing became shallow and harder with each step, back-flip and side-leap he took.

He literally would collapse if he took more damage than he already had.

A minute later the monkey made a reappearance holding bombling's in between his feet. Link, thinking about this for a second, took the chance to use the gale boomerang to get the bombling into the creature's mouth. the bomb went off in its mouth and link slashed the eyeball in its mouth. This went on for a couple more minutes before the creature exploded into a million chunks, a heart piece landing in-front of Link.

Stepping forward Link took the item, his breathing getting lighter his cuts healing a little and stamina returning back to him. Before him Midna popped out of his shadow and she looked at him. "This is the first of the Fused Shadows" She said making four portals for the four companions. "If your done here step into the portal and we'll leave."

He looked at them and smiled a little. Masaki took a step forward and looked at him sternly. "Lay down" She ordered, Link looked at the other two confused. Silvia shrugged and Vaati sweat-dropped. Turning back to see Masaki staring at him with a 'Don't make me pull out your sword on you' look. He sighed and did what he was told feeling Masaki's hands slide down his body to see if any of his bones fractured or broke.

Fortunately all he had were minor wounds and a couple of cuts across his cheek. Wrapping some bandages around his upper body and his arms, Link looked into Masaki's eyes, the blackness betrayed a sense of worry for the hero that she was keeping to herself.

When she was finished the four heroes found themselves stepping onto the portals and being teleported away.

Reappearing before the Faron spring, Silvia smiled and pushed Link forward into the spring, the rest of his bleeding cuts fading away as if they were never there. Masaki smiled and started laughing watching as Link held out his hand and pulled Silvia in with him. She landed face first into the water and couldn't breathe the girl sat up and shoved his face into the water for a couple seconds then let him sit back up.

"OH now its on" Link said tackling Silvia into the spring the water splashing everywhere. Vaati sat down beside the small spring and sweat-dropped, watching Link and Silvia wrestle each other to see who was stronger. He sensed Masaki sit down beside him, putting her legs close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them resting her chin on her kneecaps.

"Get him Silvia!" Vaati cheered the smile on his face growing bigger. "Go Link!" He heard Masaki cheer from beside him. Looking at her from the corner of his eye he saw that she was smiling her fist up in the air.

Midna on the other hand wasn't at all happy with any of them. She came out of Link's shadow and started yelling at the two of them, making even the purple-haired boy and the pinkette shrink back in surprise. None of them had seen Midna this mad, well except Link.

The four stared at each other and sweat-dropped as Midna shrunk back down into his shadow, her arms and her legs crossed.

"Off to the next temple!" Masaki yelled

"YEAH!" The rest shouted and marched away. Midna watched them march away and face-palmed shaking her head.

* * *

**I know im missing some major Twilight plot points like Link meeting Midna, ilia and colin getting knocked out/taken and stuff like that. Now im just wondering how he got Epona when that happened... I didn't think it through when i wrote that. But that aside, I figured since he does this kind of stuff on his own and everyone already knows that he does it... I didnt want to follow the complete plot line of twilight princess. Because lets face it... No one wants the TP Plot without some sort of twist to it. And i had nothing for the twilight forest or meeting Princess Zelda. There's nothing really significant to those things that i could have done... **

**S'now im introducing...**

**THE OFFICIAL PAIRINGS:**

**LINKXMASAKI (Linsaki)**

**AND **

**VAATIXSILVIA! (Vaatlvia?)**

**Because why not? Link and Masaki are pretty close already so why the heck not. **

**Shiiiiiiii- -Runs away from Maniac's pots, pans, crown, shurikan, Kunai, and anything else she can throw- IM SO SORRYYYYYYY! NO WAIT NOT THE BAZOOKA! **

**-BANG-**

**~Shadow Heroine**


	6. Into the Twilight

"So where to next?" Vaati asked sitting down on a tree stump, his eyes traveling over Link, Silvia and Masaki. The three exchanged glances and shrugged. "**Eldin**" Silvia said holding up the map of the provinces. The three looked to where she was pointing, a look of confusion plastered on their faces. "Eldin is so far awayyy" Masaki moaned then looked at Link."CARRY MEH!" She jumped onto Link's back, making the boy in green yelp in surprise. "Why me?" Link asked looking at her. "You were closest!" She answered.

Link sweat-dropped, "Why does that not surprise me?" He asked looking at Silvia, who just shrugged in reply. He thought about dropping her at first, but then he started to enjoy it, well sort of.

The whole way Masaki would do little things like put her chin on his shoulder, or take his hat and play with his hair or something. "Waka Laka make you flyyy!" Silvia sang then started laughing. Masaki smiled putting Link's hat on her head, the two laughing about something. Link looked at Vaati and sweat-dropped.

Walking up to the curtain of twilight the four looked at it the marks on it glowing red the closer they got to it. Midna popped out of his shadow and looked at them. "Would you like to go into the twilight realm? Once your in there you cant come out." Link nodded. One by one Midna dragged them through the curtain the last going through was Vaati.

* * *

The four arrived on the other side. Their bones snapping and rearranging themselves into their twilight forms.

Link turned into a grey and green wolf with a blue marking on his forehead. The underside, the sides of his muzzle, his underbelly and his paws a creamy white.. His tail was grey and had flecks and streaks of white on it. The tips of his ears, a little bit of his muzzle and the tip of his tail were green.

Masaki turned into a black and pink wolf, a red mark similar to Link's on her forehead, her paws and her underbelly were a dark black like her eyes, her tail was all pink with black streaks. The tips of her ears, a little bit of her muzzle and the tip of her tail were white.

Silvia turned into a black and red wolf with a grey marking on her forehead. her fur and tail was a jet black, the tip of her tail underbelly and her paws were red.

Vaati turned into a purple and grey wolf a yellow marking on his forehead. His paws and tail were purple, the tip of his tail, underbelly, and muzzle were grey.

* * *

Link looked at his companions, his blue eyes widening when he saw them. Silvia waved her black paw in-front of his face and was about to hit his forehead with it when he stared at her. "I never would have figured you three would have transformed with me" He admitted looking at Midna, who was on his back looking at her nails.

Masaki shrugged and tried to walk on all fours. "How do you do this man?" She asked preparing to leap onto Silvia's back. The black and red wolf was humming to herself and looking up at the sky.

"Good doggy. No booneeee!" The three of them looked at Silvia confusion etched into their wolf features. The wolf shrugged it off and looked at them. "Aren't we going to a certain place to get something?" She asked pointing her paw towards the eldin province. Link nodded and started bounding towards eldin, failing to realize that they couldn't follow as fast.

"Llliiiiiinnnnnnkkkkk" Masaki howled falling over her own front paws. He looked over at Silvia and saw she was trying to keep the purple and grey wolf up on his paws, while trying to do so herself. He sighed and sat, his tail wrapping partly around his left back paw.

Silvia looked up and growled "You can help you know" Vaati struggled to keep himself up, while Masaki was starting to get the hang of walking already it was standing in one spot she was having trouble with. Losing all of her patience with the grey and green wolf, Silvia lunged herself at him her teeth bared in anger leaving the purple wolf to topple over.

Though she had trouble standing up Silvia was still somehow able to pin him down, her muzzle in-front of his face her eyes ablaze in anger at his lack of helpfulness at the moment. She heard a yelp of surprise and turned her head to see Masaki trying to help Vaati up. Feeling bad for letting him topple over she padded over to him and tried to help them both.

Link got up and padded up to them to try and help them, but the two she-wolves were fussing over him. It was only then the thought hit him that Silvia might have a crush on the Mage. Vaati on the other hand was in the middle of paws and teeth his eyes betraying embarrassment. Link pushed Silvia aside and started to help Vaati, earning himself a low growl from both of the females.

Masaki looked at Silvia and mouthed 'What made him want to help?' Silvia shrugged in answer and mouthed back 'probably because he felt bad?' The black and red wolf's ears drooped after a minute, coming to realize she had probably hurt him after all she had been angry when she'd done it.

She felt Masaki's black gaze settle into her skin and she wanted to get away but couldn't. She wanted to go home... and she can't. She felt someone sit close to her and realized it was Masaki trying to sit closer to her, as if to try and comfort her. Silvia showed her gratitude by licking behind Masaki's ear.

Vaati padded around, his paw aching after the rock he had stepped on while he was practicing. Sitting he upturned his paw and looked at it. "We don't ever get very far" He heard Silvia muse. He had to agree with her, even when they did get far they had a major or minor setback each time. Shrugging he watched as Masaki paced back and forth, her pace slowing as she realized he was staring. He looked away quickly and looked up at the black sky.

The four fell into an awkward silence until Masaki pounced on Link. "Why is it always me?" He groaned but chuckled a little. "Your always the closest one to me" Masaki said a smile setting on her wolf features. Sighing they ended up walking a short way, stopping every now and again to check the sliver in Vaati's paw.

Masaki fell into step with Link, her eyes gazing down at the chain still around his ankle. "Does that ever bother you?" She asked. Link looked at her, "does what bother me?" He paused to think about it. "my chain? Of course it bothers me. it chafes my ankle and sometimes bleeds" Link replied. Masaki looked at Silvia and panicked. "We need to get it off!" She yelled tackling link to the ground and pinning him there.

The two behind them paused and watched as Masaki tried to pull the cuff off of his leg. "Maybe if i gnaw it off" Masaki muttered and Link's eyes widened. "Help shes going to Gnaw my paw off!" He quickly howled but was cut off by a yelp as Masaki bit his foreleg just above the chain. "Masaki..." Silvia's voice came from behind her. "Dont do that... Its much funner with a chainsaw. but since we dont have chainsaws... you can't do it." Silvia said trying to make an excuse for her not gnawing his leg off or something.

"Awww..." Masaki got off and sighed. "oh alright..." She looked down and helped the grey wolf up. Looking at the other three she realized Midna had fell off of Link's back and was now on Silvia's. "When can we get going?" Midna asked leaning against the back of the black and red wolf's head. The four nodded and started padding towards the forest.

After awhile the four stopped and looked around, not seeing the spring anywhere. Masaki fell into step with Silvia her pink head shaking a little. "I cant imagine this being any lighter" She muttered her voice filled with honesty. Midna shrugged "I do love the sight of twilight in the morning" She sighed laying on her back looking at her hand.

"Your such a downer" Silvia said earning an ear tug from the imp. "Ow! ok ok ok ok ok ok ok!"

Midna let go and smiled. "To the spring" She lead Silvia by tugging her ears or patting her head in the direction she wanted to her to go. Ending up in a confused Silvia and a laughing group. The imp turned to look at Link "Want me to ride on your back next?" She asked the group and they all shook their heads. Smiling she decided to go to Kakariko village.

The eldin province was confusing to Masaki, so many mountains and so many cave-ins. They eventually arrived at the small town, the imp smiled and lead them to the spring triggering some Twili monsters from out of seemingly nowhere.

After beating the monsters the four looked up at the swirling blue streaked black hole that had appeared above them. "That will probably come in handy later" Vaati suggested and the group nodded in agreement, remembering Midna's little transporting things. Masaki realized that none of them ever knew what the transporter things were called. She looked up at Midna. "what are they called?" She asked. Midna shrugged, not remembering at the moment.

Padding up to the spring Eldin's seemingly shattered light spoke to them. "Blue eyed beast" It said, talking to Link particularly. "Please find the **Tears of light **and bring them here... I will use the last of my power to guide you to them..." the light disappeared leaving behind the **Vessel of Light**. **  
**

Midna looked at the four companions, "You really want to return this to normal don't you?" The four nodded.

They started padding away to find the tears leaving Vaati thinking, he really liked and trusted them. Watching as they laughed and talked he also realized that they were the only real friends he had, minons and the 'partners' he had in the past couldn't live up to these three. They were just that; partners in crime, they had no concern over what the purple haired boy's feelings were, nor stopped to think about how it would affect him or anyone else. Well nor had he at the time, but now... With Link, Silvia and Masaki he had an all new perspective, though it was one he didn't want to admit; but he felt more satisfied then when he tried to take over hyrule in his now long gone past. Which was now a little over 1,000,000 years ago. (A/n: I dont know what the exact number is but this is close enough)

"Vaati come on!" He heard Silvia's voice echo throughout the small town. The three were turned and looking at him their expressions worried. It was the first time Vaati had ever stopped to think about something for so long. He usually followed the group, his smile brightly shining on his face. The sudden change to thinking was filling the three with confusion. The purple wolf got up and padded over to them, stopping before he got too close. "I just want to say... Thank you.." He saw his friends' eyes fill with cheer as he thanked them. Silvia practically tackled him to the ground, while Masaki and Link followed behind her, Making a little dog pile with Midna on top.

The four friends were smiling and laughing. Midna cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, turning to her they all stopped laughing. "Are you guys forgetting about the twilight?" She asked looking at the four, her arms and legs crossed. Link shrugged while the other three started laughing, very well aware they had forgotten about it in all of this drama and excitement.

Heading out again, Silvia ended up falling in step with Vaati while Masaki fell in step with Link. The four seemingly not wanting to leave each other unguarded, leaving Midna to watch as the four stumbled across holes in the ground and the rocks scattered over the its surface. The imp made a mental note to comment about the pairings at a later time.

The grey and green wolf looked around, his blue eyes watching for any movement of any sort. "for some reason this reminds me of 'The Lion King'" Silvia suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence between the companions. Masaki looked at the black and red wolf on confusion "Why?" She asked. "Because Link is somewhat like Simba and Ganon is like Scar." Silvia explained easing the pink and black wolf's questions, "But that means that Masaki is Nala!"

"NOOOOO" Masaki freaked, silently thanking Din that the blush on her cheeks weren't visible through fur. "Well I cant be Nala, I dont like link as much as you do" Silvia pushed the two wolves together and smiled "You guys look so cuteeeee together!" She fangirled a little. "Can you feel the love tonighttt? the peace the evening brings. the world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things!" Silvia started singing, only to get cut off by Masaki pouncing on her. The two males looked at them a faint smile spread on their faces.

The two female wolves wrestled, with Vaati trying to pull Silvia back and Link trying to pull Masaki back. The two were never really mad at each-other they just got annoyed with each-other every now and again. "Why do girls fight?" Vaati randomly asked. "because girls know girls." Silvia panted her breath coming in short deep pants. "Your hits are becoming more powerful" She commented finally catching her breath.

"And your fast" Masaki mused confusing the two male wolves. "Because girls know girls?" Vaati asked exchanging a glance with Link, who just shrugged.

Midna wached the group as they collected the tears of light, their faces getting happier and happier with each tear in their possession. "The last one was killed!" Masaki squealed biting the creature to death. "Anyone else think that these things taste like chicken?" She asked looking around to find that the three's faces were scrunched up in a 'wtf' face.

"What they do!" She defended herself as Link took the last tear. "We got the last tear!" A bright flash of light engulfed the whole area as they were transported back to the spring.

When the white light cleared Link looked at his friends, their clothes changed to tunics. Silvia was wearing a red tunic, Masaki was wearing a Pink tunic, while Vaati was wearing a purple tunic. The three looked down at themselves, they were dressed like link, minus the hats on Masaki and Silvia.

"O great heroes chosen by the gods... The dark power you seek lies in the sacred grounds of the proud mountain dwellers. But already those grounds have been defiled, draped in shadow and seeded with evil. You must go to those sacred grounds and cleanse them" Eldin said his gaze traveling up to the mountain at which the gorons rested.


	7. Goron Mines

Masaki stopped the group when they got to the beginning of the Goron territory. "Do you think somethings the matter...?" She asked as Link walked past her climbing the wires. Silvia watched then shouted "WAIT LINK DO-" She was cut off as Link flew off of the ledge landing on an unaware Masaki. "n't go up there..." She finished her sentence weakly. The pinkette groaned under Link's weight, though he looked like he was as light as a feather; he felt as heavy as a rock.

The bluenette and purple haired boy stared at the two companions. Link, just realizing he had landed on the girl, got up quickly and freaked, his mouth moving about 100 miles p/h, the air around them filled with apologies from him for landing on her. Getting up, Masaki looked at the green tunic'd hero and put her hand over his mouth. "Calm down. Neither of us were hurt." She said softly. Link paused and looked at her, his head filled to the brim with things he wanted to say to the pink haired girl, but he didn't feel that it was the right time to say them aloud.

"Its a real fine place to start... Land on the other and try to apologize at the speed of light." Commented Silvia her crimson eyes watching the two who were blushing and stumbling over their words. "By this rate their love will never me announced till the middle of the adventure" Vaati laughed, "Maybe the very end too" He put in earning a growl from the Asian and the Hylian. "oh before i forget again. What are you?" She asked looking at the purple haired boy. "Well im a... Minish" He said sweat-dropping. "I'm also a Mage."

Silvia looked at him confused, "A Mage?" She asked turning her head to look at him. Vaati opened his mouth to reply but shut it, wondering how to explain it to someone who didn't know anything about the Minish people.

Link stared at the two women, who were standing on a rock trying to tell Vaati what to say. The Mage nodded, the look on his face rendered him puzzled at what they had told him.

"Prepare for trouble!" Silvia said posing.

"Make it double!" Masaki continued also posing.

"To protect all people from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Silvia!"

"Masaki!"

"Link...?" The blond said utterly confused.

"Team-" They looked at each-other in confusion, knowing very well they couldn't completely call themselves Team Rocket. Link looked at them puzzled while Midna was quite enjoying herself with their show.

"Team Hero?" Masaki asked looking at Silvia, who just shook her head. "That makes us sound so full of ourselves." Masaki nodded in agreement. "What about Team Link?" Vaati asked looking at the two girls, who both smiled. "yes! He is the leader after all"

"Team Link saving Hyrule at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight us!"

"Vaati! that's right!?" Vaati put in, looking at the girls to see if he was right. The girls nodded and smiled, happy with the display they had put on. Midna started laughing, making the four look at her in confusion. "That was... So... Stupid! what was the point of that if no one, besides me, was here to hear that?" She said between her uncontrollable laughter.

The two females looked at each-other and shrugged. "It was just for fun i guess." they declared.

"What was that for anyway?" Link asked watching as the two stumbled down the metal wires before the Gorons could roll into them. The Gorons on the other hand were too amused with their little show to notice that they were on the small rocky platform. "quite a show dont you say Alex?" one Goron said to the other. The other nodded in agreement and smiled.

Walking out of the area Link sweat-dropped and looked at them "Why didn't we sneak past them?" He asked. "Because then you'd have to face the Goron elder in a wrestle match." a man said to the boy in green, who just made an 'Oh shit' face."There is only one person who holds the secret to wrestling with the gorons." The man said, looking at him. "Masaki, while we're in Ordon village and they're talking to Mayor Bo. Want me to teach you how to swim?" Silvia asked looking at the Asian, who nodded. The man stared at Silvia, "How did you know it was Mayor Bo?" He asked.

Silvia paused as if at loss for words. "Just a lucky guess well plus Rusl wouldn't be able to. He is probably badly wounded by now" Masaki butted in then covered her mouth. "What she means is... It was just a lucky guess... Nothing more.. Nothing less." Silvia covered for both of them. Leaving the strange man to stare at them with a 'Yea sure' look on his face. "Anyway..." He continued looking back to Link.

Suddenly as if out of nowhere Epona came running into the village, a bunch of monsters were on her back. As soon as the monsters got off, Link bolted towards the horse. His three companions watched in wonder as the animal fought her master, still too scared to realize her real master was on her back. Link was suddenly thrown off, making the group wince, even Midna seemed to wince. Masaki flinched, her eyes sympathetic looking like she wanted to run towards him, but knew she couldn't. Vaati tackled the two to the side, watching as Epona trampled over the spot that they were just standing at.

Link was once again thrown off of his horse, he looked at his friends as if asking for their help. Masaki got up and ran over to the boy in green, her black eyes filled with worry once more, as he had seen before in the forest temple. The boy slowly got up and saw Silvia trying to tame the wild horse herself, barely hanging on to the reins. Vaati stood by and waited for something to happen, if none of them could do it, the village was screwed.

Epona bucked, sending the bluenette on her back flying face-first into the rocky wall, the girl landed to the ground with a thump. Vaati stared at the horse as if saying to himself 'Shittt what do i do?' The Mage finally got onto the wild horse and held on with all of his strength, finally him too was thrown off by the horse. Silvia crouched over him, a really thin line of blood running down the middle of her face.

Masaki was the last of his friends to try, seeing that the horse had hurt the rest of his friends, he was really worried for her safety. Getting up he watched as the pink haired girl tried to stay on the horse, her thinking quicker than anyone else's in the group. The pinkette was thrown off, though one of the lucky ones, she landed in the spring water.

Link let Silvia try again, seeing as he wanted to see if Masaki was okay. He nearly dodged as Silvia tried to steer clear of the green tunic'd boy. "Sorry!" She yelled behind her, nearly getting the hang of trying to tame the horse. He crouched down beside Masaki and looked at her "You okay?" He asked and the pinkette nodded. The two watched as Silvia was once again bucked off, flying off the front of the horse and landing in the middle of the village. Vaati looked at her and realized she wasn't moving, panicked he ran over to her.

The boy in green got up and walked over to the horse, determined to tame her so that his other two friends wouldn't get hurt.

After awhile Link tamed Epona, his body covered with bumps and bruises. Masaki looked at the sight of the boy, her eyes tearing up at all of the scrapes he had that were bleeding by this moment. The boy had landed in bushes, the spring, the wall, and in some spiky brushes, before he had finally tamed his horse. Epona turned her head and nuzzled his leg in apology, which made the boy smile.

Masaki got up and walked over to him, her eyes filled with happiness for him. "You did it" She said a grin spreading across her face. They both looked over and saw Vaati carrying Silvia over to them, though not badly hurt, she looked like she had hit her head too many times; thus rendering the girl unconscious.

"Well we need another horse..." Link commented as he helped Masaki up onto Epona with him. "Try to do something" he continued looking at Vaati. The Mage slung the unconscious girl over his shoulder and walked over to the whistling grass, he picked one and blew on it.

'Breathing you in when i want you out, finding our truth in a hope of doubt lying inside our quiet dramaaaa' Vaati looked at the whistle in a confused manner. "Vaati i dont think that was the horse call" Masaki said walking over to fish into Silvia's pocket, pulling out a black and green phone. "Im pretty sure it was this" She said opening the phone to a picture of a bunch of zelda characters. "uh.. Wow." She looked at the screen. "There's no messages... So why'd it ring?"

"It rings when there's no signal..."

Masaki nodded in understanding. "O- Wait.." She looked at Silvia, who was now staring at the pink haired girl. "Your aliveeeee" Masaki squealed throwing the bluenette's cellphone over her shoulder. Link caught it and stared at the picture on the screen, after a minute he closed it and put it into his nonexistent black-hole of a pocket. "Zelda logic" Silvia said as Vaati put her down. "Hey wait give my cell back!"

A couple hours later the group arrived at Ordon village.

"Honestly do you think that we're going to go with you to mayor Bo's office?" Silvia asked looking at the two boys. They nodded a little and sweat-dropped "I thought you would have liked to learn wrestling." Link admitted twiddling his thumbs. Silvia shook her head "I already promised Masaki i would teach her how to swim." She answered leaving the boys to watch as they left to get into the water. "How did we get her as a companion?" Link asked the Mage, who just shrugged.

Silvia jumped into the water and held her hand out to Masaki. "Its alright. I wont let go" She promised as Masaki hesitated to take the slightly taller girl's hand. The scenery gave the pinkette a sense of nostalgia of when they had first started on the quest. Though it wasn't very far back that they had been here, she remembered everything that happened. From meeting over by the pumpkin patch to hiding behind the large structure in the water.

"Masaki?" The bluenette's voice cut into her thoughts, her hand still outstretched to the Asian. The girl great-fully took her hand and got into the water. Silvia let Masaki hold onto the edge while she showed the pink haired girl the basics of swimming. Taking the girl's hand, she slowly helped the girl swim between the rocks and the water's edge. Masaki got the hang of it after awhile and she tried to swim between the edge of the small lake and Silvia.

The pink haired girl gracefully swam towards the bluenette, who caught her quickly. Masaki looked at the crimson eyed girl and smiled, her eyes filled with glee and excitement. Silvia smiled and told Masaki to turn around and swim back to the edge of the lake. Masaki did what she was told while Silvia went back a couple of feet.

This went on over and over again. Until Silvia decided that Masaki could do it by herself just fine, "Go ahead and try to swim back and forth between that bridge over there and this rock platform." she said sitting on the ledge of the lake, prepared to jump in if she had to. The Asian looked at the distance and gulped a little, determination setting in her black eyes. She took off across the lake, her arms and legs moving in perfect sync.

Silvia looked at the pink haired girl, her eyes showing a hint of pride for the girl swimming before her. She watched as the girl swam back and forth between the bridge and the rock platform, her movements almost professional. Masaki's movements slowed and she came to an almost stop, her breathing a little deep and fast. Silvia nearly jumped in for her but she turned and smiled at her. The bluenette fell into a state of comfort for a minute until Masaki went under the water. Panicked Silvia jumped in after her, the bluenette looked around then felt a hand around her ankle, dragging the girl farther under the water.

Meanwhile with the boys...

Link sweatdropped as Bo taught them both how to wrestle. The moves weren't too complicated and the ring wasn't too big. Vaati was standing in just his pants his hair back away from his face.

"You should wear your hair like that more often" Link commented out of the blue. "In-front of your face makes you look emo..." he continued, hoping he wasn't offending a bunch of emos out there. Vaati sweat-dropped putting his hair into a ponytail with a hairband Silvia had given him earlier.

Some sort of Japanese words came from out of nowhere and Bo came at Link, who was caught off guard and thrown out of the circle.

"Never take your eyes off of your enemy, ESPECIALLY before the match."

Link looked down and sweat-dropped.

A couple of minutes later both of the boys were fully trained to take on the gorons. Bo lead the two into his cellar, his eyes gazing across the four chests... Wait four? "where'd the other three come from?" he asked himself aloud. The two boys opened the four chests. In each there were a set of iron boots, one in purple, One in green, one in pink and one in red. Bo looked at them his face twisted in confusion, Link shrugged and smiled. "Thanks bo!" He called taking Vaati's wrist and running out of the mayor's house. Leaving the mayor to look after the two in a sincere confusion.

Once they got back to where the two said they were going to be practicing, they saw the space was empty. "Masaki?" Link yelled and looked around "Silvia?" He tried again. "Come on guys this isnt funny" He looked around and still heard and saw no one.

"I don't think they're playing Link" Vaati butted in, stopping the Hylian from calling their names again. Link looked at the Mage and sighed. "What do you think happened?" He asked and the Mage shrugged in reply.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Link raised his voice a little, freezing when he heard a slight coughing noise from behind him. he turned and saw Masaki laying on the ground, Silvia leaning on the edge of the lake. He watched as Silvia got out tilted Masaki's head up a little, her left hand pinching the girls nose and for some reason she kissed her the air from Silvia's lungs disappearing. Panicked he pushed her away. "What are you doing?" Silvia shouted at him, then pushed on Masaki's chest. Repeating the process, Masaki finally coughed up the water and started breathing again.

Link raised his eyebrow. "What did you do?" Silvia looked up from the now breathing girl, her eyes searched for the words. "Its called CPR, short for cardiopulmonary resuscitation. Or its other name, the kiss of life."

He nodded in understanding, CPR, it was an easy name to remember.

Masaki got up and held her head, looking at the group. "What happened..." the girl asked as Link hugged her. Masaki looked up at him in confusion, her eyes traveled over to Silvia for an explanation. "Well... You went under... I jumped after you... And i dont know what happened after that either... The next thing i knew is that I had carried you to this shore..." She explained her gaze traveling to the ground, her hand clutched to her chest. "I dont know much of what happened... But i do remember that I felt something grab to my ankle.."

The pink haired girl looked at the bluenette's ankle, she saw a bruise where the bottom of her pant-leg used to be. Looking down at her own ankle she saw nothing, looking around more she saw that instead of her ankle she had it around her stomach. The boys exchanged panicked glances until Silvia spoke up "I'm pretty sure that its gone by now..."

Link gently held Masaki to try and get her to warm up. The Bluenette sat down and tried to get the pink haired girl's attention from what had just happened, but to no avail. Sighing she sat back and was surprised to feel someone behind her, looking up she saw Vaati was trying to keep her warm. He looked down at her and wrapped his cape around her.

Silvia got up and hugged the Mage, who just yelped and hugged her back. Link looked down at her, holding his breath. Masaki looked up at the hero in green, her gaze worried about him. "I-I..."He started letting his blue eyes wander up to the sky above them. Masaki looked up at him, then got up to sit in front of him. "y-yea?" She asked wanting him to look her in the eye.

"I think we should get a move on..." He finished lamely, his bangs covered his eyes. Masaki looked at him sadly then nodded.

Back at the goron base thingy majigger, the four watched as Link swung the gorons off of their platforms then trudged forward.

"I think Link's taking his anger out on the gorons by throwing them off of the ledge" Silvia mused, watching as a goron flew over their heads, screaming more curse words than you could find on the internet. "Yea no really" Vaati replied sarcastically, watching another one being launched over their heads. Masaki watched as Link paused for a minute, his breath coming in deep gasps. "Catch your breath Link..." Masaki said going over to the nearly passed out hylian, touching his back she saw his hands shaking like a chihuahua in the winter.

"No we have to go..." Link barely got out, his eyes staring at the top of the ledge. "Theres only one more to go." Masaki shook her head. "Then let Vaati or Silvia take care of it." She said making Link look at her. The Hylian nodded his words long backed up since he'd nearly told her how he really felt about her.

"Silvia could you get the last one?" Masaki asked as she saw the girl's head pop up above the surface. "Sure." She answered taking a pair of iron boots from Vaati. She climbed up the ladder and put on the iron boots, getting into position as a rolling goron came towards her.

Watching as the last goron went flying over the ledge Masaki wrapped her arm around Link's lower back and put his arm around her neck. Link blushed and let the pink haired girl lead him to the wired ladder, after a minute of navigating through the field, they finally came to the goron mine.

The goron elder looked at the four, wondering how a bunch of humans actually came up the mountain, seeing as Goron guards were blocking the ledges. His gaze looked over the other three, they looked weak anyway.. But gorons knew not to misjudge anyone or anything from how they looked, well at least he did anyway. The blue haired girl explained why they were here. "So you're looking for something you say." He murmured "Well he has been pretty bad lately.." he continued then looked at them. "I will let you go through this. But." He said and then pointed at them. "You all have to wrestle me. Prove your strength"

The three looked at Link and Silvia stepped forward "Deal. but on one condition, the man in green goes last" The Goron considered this then nodded. "Who will go first then?" the three companions looked at each-other once more until Vaati stepped forward. "I will" He said.

The two females smiled and cheered for the Mage as he started towards the Goron, his crimson eyes lit with the fire of determination. He grabbed the Goron around his middle and started pushing him towards the edge, leaving the goron to struggle against his strength. After a minute the purple man pushed the Goron out of the ring with one last strong shove then brushed the dust off of his hands. Smirking he turned and sat down over by the door which lead to the goron mines.

Silvia went next, she tied her hair up in a ponytail and circled the Goron, he stared at her the look of confusion on his face. The other one had went for him straight on, but this one was waiting for the precise moment to strike. This girl was acting like a cobra, poised to strike at any moment of hesitation or falter. Once he went the way she was she switched directions to go the other way, then when he tried to attack her head on she jumped out of the way. The three watched as the two circled each-other, finally when he looked around for any weak spots on her, she attacked smacking his chest to make him falter she grabbed his middle and started to push him out of the ring. The goron struggled again and was pushed out of the ring. Smirking she took the ponytail out of her hair and turned to sit beside Vaati.

Masaki's battle was a little shorter, due to the goron wanting to go easy on her then realizing how strong the girl really was. He stared at her, this girl didn't go straight for the kill, nor had she waited for a precise moment to strike him. Instead the girl stood there, just _STOOD_ there and waited for him to attack her. Shrugging he went for her, cleanly dodging his attack she took him from behind and pushed him out of the ring. She looked at him, her hand on her hip, then started smiling. She turned around and walked over to sit in front of the two already there.

Link went last, when he stood up he no longer shook. His breath no longer came in short deep pants. He looked over at Masaki, it gave him strength to know that she was rooting for him in the end. Walking up into the middle of the circle, the Goron looked at him, Like the other three before him he had a strategy. it wasn't going straight for him, nor was it acting like a cobra, but it also wasn't standing there then striking once he came close enough to the edge to push him out. No, none of that stuff appealed to this boy. When the bell sounded the two rushed at each-other at a similar pace and met each-other head on. The sound of the girl cheering for him seemed to give him a kind of strength. The goron felt his feet sliding towards the edge and tried to stop himself from moving. But to no avail, this boy pushed him off as well.

These four humans, hylians, whatever they were, beat him. Using strategy and not just strength, like the way he had been taught in his youth. The older goron nodded and the doors opened. "Good luck" He said before going up to stand in the middle of the circle once more.

The four walked into the goron mines. The first thing they noticed was that there was lava everywhere, lava here, lava there. Even the creatures dwelling in this dungeon were on fire, fire keese, lava slugs, and other things were roaming around looking like they wanted to attack whoever invaded their home.

Link was the first to start walking into the dungeon. Masaki had to put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from going any further. "We have to find a dungeon map." She said looking at the other two. "And plus you have to rest first"

"We've wasted a lot of time Masaki" Link snapped making the pink haired girl draw her hand back in shock. "Do what you want..." She finally said turning to look at the other two to see who they would go with. Silvia shook her head, "this isn't the time to be arguing we have a kingdom to save. I know this isn't Majora's mask where we have only three days to get things done. But we're running out of days to do this you guys. By now Ganon could be... Uh.." She paused then her gaze traveled to the ground. "Could be what?" Link asked when Masaki's eyes widened at the sentence. Silvia looked for the right words then shook her head "Nevermind, but thats not the point. The point is is that if we stand here arguing nothing is going to get done."

Masaki nodded in understanding and looked at Link. "Lead the way leader." She said her gaze softening when she looked at him. Though she was really worried about him she couldn't deny that what Silvia said was true.

After obtaining the keys the four looked at each-other in satisfaction at what they had accomplished.

Deciding to rest in a monster free area, the four sat and talked about anything. Link and Vaati asked about where they were from and were shocked to find that Masaki didn't have a home. All this time she had lived in an orphanage, with a lot of kids and one caretaker. Silvia looked at her with a serious look on her face, "If or when we get out of this I will _beg _my mom to adopt you." She said making Masaki smile a little. Vaati and Link exchanged a saddened glance, they honestly didn't want them to leave.

The four sat back and talked some more, their eyes never strayed from the group conversation.

"Hey uh... Guys? C-can I talk to Masaki alone for a minute..?" Link asked out of the blue. The two nodded and got up to explore the area around them. Masaki looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Masaki... I know this is sudden..." He looked around not wanting to meet her gaze. After a minute he forced himself to look at her. "I love you Masaki" He finally said, looking the pink haired girl in the eyes. As if responding to what he had just said, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. Surprised his eyes widened a little, but he kissed back his eyes closing.

Silvia was watching the scene from afar her eyes tearing up. "that was so sweet" She whispered from her spot on one of the bokoblins towers. Vaati looked up at her and sweat-dropped. "Girls and what they think are sweet..." He muttered but made a mental note for himself. The girl jumped down and landed on her feet. "Come on you two lovebirds!" Silvia shouted making the two jump. "Dont suck each-other's face off. We still need you two for the quest you know"

The two blushed and exchanged a glance. "Why dont you two kiss?" Masaki taunted making the bluenette turn as red as a rose. She stuttered and shuffled uncomfortably before punching Masaki in the arm. "Dont make me drown you" She threatened making the pink haired girl growl in response, leaving Link to carry the girl to the next room with Vaati and Silvia following behind them from a distance. Link ended up putting the black eyed girl down holding her hand so that she wouldn't go after the bluenette.

After a minute of being lost, they found the last key and went into the boss room.

In the boss room the four noticed a big figure in the middle of the room. After a couple of seconds of standing there the figure came to life and glew red, it looked almost like one of those goron ocs but way bigger and way weirder. It pulled on its chains that were keeping him to the wall, breaking he growled loud and started to walk towards us.

Link grabbed one of his chains and pulled it backwards putting on the iron boots he finally made the big guy fall forward with a loud 'Thunk' The bigger they are the harder they fall right? He ran forward in front of the big sized goron and slashed at the crystal on its head. All they had to do at this point was make the goron come for them.

After a minute of the walking towards the three companions and Link doing his thing. He hit the monster one last time, making the creature scream in pain and the gem on its forehead exploded.

Midna looked at the four "You guys are so mushy..." She commented making the four portals to transport them to the outside. Link collected the heart and looked at every-one. "Yes we are mushy. But thats okay" Silvia retorted making the imp stick her tongue at her. The four stepped into the portals and were transported to the outside.

Setting up camp in Kakarito village the two smiled at the new couple. "Congradulations. You have a boyfriend." Silvia said then turned to Link threateningly. "You hurt her and I swear to the light spirits i will rip you to _pieces _are we _clear_?" Link nodded quickly suddenly scared of the bluenette and Masaki smiled and hugged the hero tightly.

Vaati looked at the happy couple and his ears drooped a little as he wondered if he would get a happy ending like this.

* * *

**Oh jeez... after this chappie I bet some people would gladly ship Silvsaki... . I swear to Din... Yuri fans would love this chapter... Oh and so would Linaki fans. S'yea the only pairings not in here are Vaatia (as far as I know anyway) , Linati, and Linvia... ^^;**

**OH and before i forget. Look out for a new collab on Skyward sword with CupcakePride101 on both of our accounts, we're actually planning a couple of Collabs other than Skyward sword. Theres also going to be a Super smash bros collab on her account too. so look forward to both of those new Stories. ^^ Coming soon to a fanfiction near you! xD sorry i had to do that. It was so hard to pass up.**

**I NEVER EXPECTED THIS BE 5,123 WORDS! JEEZ. O.o so long of a chapter. Shizz.**

**~Shadow Heroine**


	8. Lake Hylia (Kind of Filler chappie)

**Warning: This chapter contains two lyrics to the song: Misty's song. It really describes what Silvia is thinking. when it gets up to that point you can put the song on. its a really good song .**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything in my stories, besides Silvia. Masaki rightfully belongs to Zelda maniac and Link and Vaati belong to Nintendo. The song however belongs to Pokemon. I repeat I DONT own anything and all characters/songs belong to their rightful owners, thank you very much. **

* * *

"Hes been like this since the goron mines" Silvia muttered to Vaati, who nodded his head in agreement. They both watched as Link randomly ran around in circles as if he were a dog chasing his tail. "Link..." the bluenette facepalmed as Vaati watched the boy in green crash into a tree. Thank the Goddesses that Masaki wasn't here to see this. The pink haired girl offered to scout on ahead to find some kind of food for the four of them to eat. Maybe it was just her, but Silvia had a strange feeling that Link was becoming more of his wolf half then himself at the moment. "Link snap out of it you love sick pup" the bluenette snapped making the blue eyed boy flinch.

The crimson eyed girl suddenly felt bad for snapping and ruffled the boy's hair. "Sorry hon.. Its just that... I'm worried about the next temple. I tried to teach her to swim... But that incident... Probably traumatized her." She explained pulling her legs upto her chest setting her chin on top of her kneecaps her hand unconsciously reaching down to cover the bruise on her ankle.

Link looked at her "What do you mean by the next temple?" He asked Silvia shrugged and looked at him. "You'll have to find out for yourself" She replied coldly making the green knight flinch. He looked at her and watched as she got up turning and started walking towards the big lake.

"What's up with her?" Link looked at Vaati, who just shrugged.

Once Masaki got back the two got onto their feet and started towards Lake Hylia.

**_-Once they got the stuff needed for the temple and that means timeskip!-_**

**Zora'ss...- i mean Lake Hylia!**

Link looked around for the hotheaded bluenette, seeing her nowhere the hero shrugged and looked around for the temple. "The next dungeon's a water temple?" Masaki asked making Link look at the pink haired girl.

"yea i-" He paused, remembering the Bluenette's words from earlier _"Sorry hon.. Its just that... I'm worried about the next temple. I tried to teach her to swim... But that incident... Probably traumatized her." _he smacked himself over the head for forgetting "You dont have to go down there if you dont want to" He said holding a trembling Masaki. The girl shook her head "I want to" She said taking one of the zora armors from him.

After they were equipped they went down to the bottom of Lake Hylia. Once they got near the entrance they saw Silvia by the entrance of the temple. Silvia spotted them and motioned them to stay away from her. Her hands got bound behind her before she could finish telling them to stay away. Vaati looked at her and shook his head in a 'You idiot' manner. The group got closer and Silvia struggled shaking her head wildly which made the three stop in their tracks.

Silvia shook her head more and started struggling again, making the Mage swim towards her, also getting his arms bound behind his back. Silvia sweat-dropped and looked around, very well aware her air supply was running out. Suddenly Silvia felt the bone in her left shoulder break, her mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

Vaati looked at her in shock signalling the others to go other two swam by them, careful not to startle whatever had caught them.

**Masaki's pov: (First time im doing this in the story, lets see how it goes)**

Once we were in the room I noticed some weird turtle type things with spikes on their shells. "Do you really feel like fighting them?" Link asked me his gaze softening. I nodded, not wanting to pause this adventure to end before they had even gotten to the boss. "Honestly we can just run past them" Link said his gaze looking around the room, realizing the door wasn't barred closed

After a couple of rooms I realized...We were lost. "Link i think we should try to get the map and a player guide."

Link stared at me "A player guide?" He asked confused.

Oops...

"I meant... Uh... That bird thing" I covered for myself, knowing very well Silvia couldn't cover at the moment. "You mean the thing that Hylians were evolved from?" he asked, nearly making me pause in my tracks. "Hylians were EVOLVED from that dodo bird?" Link nodded. "You have to be joking" I replied crossing my arms and sweat-dropped. He had to be kidding... Right?

LInk shook his head. "Thats what ive heard" He said and kept walking, he paused then grabbed my wrist, dragging me along with him.

**Silvia's pov:**

Looking at the Mage I felt my arm go back further, letting out a muffled cry of pain I realized my eyesight was failing me, making everything blurrier than the water's original sense of blurriness.. Please hurry Link and Masaki I cannot last any longer!

To keep myself busy and distracted from the lack of air in my lungs. I looked around and started singing a song in my head.

**Overview:**

Masaki's advice to Link about getting the map really worked. They had the map and easily cleared more than half of the temple. The love birds walked around, having to backtrack do different things. Link nearly died a bunch of times, and all that fun stuff happened. They arrived at the boss room at last, their eyes weary from the travel and the days of work they had to accomplish.

Link looked at Masaki in a wondering glance, turning away once she looked at him. "Whats the matter?" She asked not taking her eyes off the boy in green. "Well i would have thought that you'd want to hurry since Silvia and Vaati have been like... tied up for the past couple of days.."

The pink haired girl got up and dragged Link to the boss room, hoping to find that it was the doing of the boss.

Once in the boss room the couple looked at the big thing in the ground, (A/N:I dont remember the boss room very well all i can remember is the water and the boss's eye thing on its back) Once they were in the room the boss came out of the ground and started swimming, no, not attacking them. SWIMMING! It was just SWIMMING.

Masaki nearly felt bad for slaying the giant boss, it wasn't doing anything to hurt the couple. But no, they had to slay the beast that did nothing to hurt anyone. Though it was the reason that they were in this mess without Vaati and Silvia, it still did nothing to hurt them. It had the derpiest look on its face that made it seem like it was singing 'Just keep swimming. just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming. swimming. what do we do? we swim, swim, swim. HO! HO! HOOOOOO! OHHHH! WE LIKE TO SSSSWWWWIIIIIMMMMMM!'

Before Masaki knew it, Link was killing the seemingly harmless monster. In a few swings it was dead, crashing into the wall and esploding.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Silvia winced as Vaati helped her onto land, her shoulder screamed in searing pain. Flopping down to the ground Silvia looked up at the sky, it was nearly dark now, which meant it had been nearly the whole day that they'd been trapped.

"You idiot! You really worried me when you left!" Vaati snapped making the bluenette jump a little at the anger in his voice. "I didnt mean to worry you.." Silvia said quietly, letting the Mage try to put the broken bone back into place. Wincing she realized that he was being gentler than she had expected, usually he would be a little rough with these kind of things.

After Vaati had wrapped her arm the two waited for Masaki and Link to appear out of nowhere. But realizing that they wouldn't be able to do that Silvia jumped up and ran for the spring. Suddenly as if out of nowhere, they both turned into the their wolf forms, leaving Silvia limping on her three remaining legs.

Once they got to the spring they saw Link walk out with a drained Midna.

They started walking realizing it was already night time.

_'Out __here in the quiet of the night. __Beneath the stars, and moon. __We both know we've got somethin' on our minds. __We won't admit, but it's true' _

The group trudged on quietly the sound of the night filling their ears. Silvia looked at Vaati but he stared right on ahead, sighing she looked ahead as well. Masaki smiled and looked at Link, who just smiled back.

Vaati looks at her, his eyes filled with concern for the wolf, but she looks away, a faint blush crawling to her cheeks. Silvia looked around and sighed, knowing very well that they weren't getting anywhere close to the castle with the monsters trying to stop them. The heroes ran off leaving her behind, not realizing that she couldn't run on her leg.

The black and red wolf slowed down to a trot, looking up at the stars. Her eyes scanning the sky for some sort of falling star, finding nothing she trudged on by herself. Her crimson eyes spotting them ahead she slowed down and looked at Vaati, her heart started to race. She looked down, her thoughts racing. "I..I.." She stuttered, "I really like you Vaati. No... I dont like... I love you..." She said walking across the field, seeing as the four were done fighting. "Took you long enough" Masaki teased her eyes looking over at the red and black wolf.

"I do have a broken shoulder" Silvia snapped making the pink and black wolf flinch. "You do?" She asked and the wolf nodded in annoyance. She didn't know why she was so irritated at the moment but she was. Silvia looked down again, making Masaki push her to the side and motioning for the boys to go ahead. They nodded and obliged, leaving the two girls to drag a long way behind.

"So whats up girl" Masaki asked looking at Silvia. She looked up and stared at the girl infront of her. "Well I really like Vaati and I dont know what to do about it. Im afraid to talk to him about it but i know" Masaki put her tail in the girl's mouth. "Slow down Jeff Gordon" Masaki chuckled taking her tail away from the Black wolf's mouth. Watching the display from beyond the boys chuckled. "I swear Masaki is so adorable" Link sighed making the purple wolf gag. "Oh right Midna" Link gasped running to the castle. The purple wolf watched him go but stayed behind to keep watching the girls.

Masaki padded over to Vaati and dragged him over to Silvia, making the black wolf look away and run towards the castle ignoring the pain in her left shoulder. The Pink wolf watched after her and sighed, making Vaati wonder what they were planning.

_'I love you'_

Watching as Link jumped back down from the roof of the castle, causing a barrier to pop up around it. Midna looked down at her hands and sighed. "She gave me her power... And i didn't want it..." She growled pulling Link's ears to tell him she wanted to leave.

* * *

**I might not do the Vaavia idea. But im not really sure... Ahhh!; since Silvia is my character ill probably torture her a lot in the upcoming chapters... ^^; Sorry Silv.**

**I guess this chappie was half temple and half filler. Sorry about that, I promise the next chapter will be full of suspence and other things that you guys like. I hope that this chapter was enough of a filler so that you guys will be satisfied until the next chapter. **

**Silvia: -Holds left shoulder- Your so mean to me Shadow...**

**In other news; I was actually thinking about changing my Username, but i dont know what yet. Ive already asked Maniac what she thinks about it and she said no she didnt want my username to change she likes it just the way it is. But i also want to know what everyone else thinks about it. **

**Waiz a minute... where the freak did my drink go.. D': I lost it! How did i lose it? -Holds picture of a can of Rootbeer up that says 'Seen this can? Please call (Insert numbers here) thank you very much'-**

**~Shadow Heroine**


	9. Operation: Find Mirror! (part 1)

**Heh sorry about the last chapter i swear... That wasn't even good by my standards. Though uh... . Yeaaa So i decided to pull another chapter out of my butt. Lets see how this goes... **

**Silv: YOUR SO MEANNN**

**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Its starting~**

* * *

Masaki looked around, her black eyes tracing the outlines of whatever they were supposed to be doing at the moment. "So uh what are we supposed to be doing?" Silvia asked looking at the pair of boys who were talking and laughing in the corner.

Midna popped out of Vaati's shadow, "Oh so now you can pop out of any of our shadows now?"

The imp nodded making Masaki sweat-drop.

"Figured."

"Yeah"

"So how many Fused shadow are left to find? I know that we already have three. Plus the Master Sword that slays the evils Bane. Whatever that means." Silvia cut in making the Imp and the Black eyed girl jump.

"None, but then Zant took them..." Midna replied focusing her gaze on the four companions gathered around her. The four cheered, "But now we have to travel to the **Mirror of Twilight** To get them back." Midna continued, a little annoyed that they had interrupted her. "Now that I have this i can finally go against Zant"

Vaati and Silvia exchanged a glance, not knowing who Zant was. "Oh yea right... You both were trapped by..." Masaki said then paused. "That Invisible monster thing" Silvia nodded. "So now what? Do we just go on another fil-" Link started but got cut off by the rest of the group's yells of "NO NOT AGAIN THAT FILLER WAS AS CHEESY AS A CAN OF CHEESE SPRITZ!"

Silvia cleared her throat and smacked her right palm with her left fist. "So the next step is to find where the mirror of Twilight is. Right?" The Imp nodded. "What is... Cheese Spritz?" Link asked looking at the two earthlings. "Can of cheese" Masaki put simply. Link nodded "So... You put cheese in a... can?" Silvia face-palmed. "Can o cheese. Cheese in a can, portable cheese, CHEESE-CAN, THE cheese, cheese yo-" Masaki covered Silvia's mouth, making the bluenette mumble out a bunch of other words for cheese spritz. "Okay okay, the other words sound nasty"

The bluenette nodded understanding what she meant.

"Alrighty then so where do we go now?"

"Since Link checked Telma's bar and got some information on where the next piece could be... " Masaki muttered looking at the other four, who just looked at her in confusion. "Link told us that a guy said that there was something weird going on in the Desert" Silvia added putting her hand on her hip. "Another one was a female soldier and told him about her life." Vaati said crossing his arms. "Another was Rusl" Link finished making his companions look at him. "One was Rusl?" Masaki breathed looking at him. "Wasn't he severely wounded?" Silvia asked looking at the hero, who just nodded in reply.

"He was severely injured the day we went back to have Mayor Bo teach us the ways of wrestling, but long has passed since then." Link answered "He has recovered much since the last time i saw him limping around guarding his house" He looked around at the members of his small group. "Yea but has it really been that long?" asked Silvia her eyes traveled up to the sky. "The days move faster here than of our world" Masaki replied making the boys look at her in confusion.

Silvia shrugged their confused looks off, making her way to the middle of the circle. "But like Midna said, we have to get to the mirror of twilight, before something bad happens to any of us or the mirror"

They nodded looking around for any clues. "Wait I know" Link said taking out a letter addressed to someone that none of us had met yet. "we need to find a guy somewhere around here." He continued looking around, his eyes landed on the canon guy. "And its not him, that im sure of" He made a disgusted face at the guy who manned the cannon who shot anyone, with enough rupees, up to the cucco game.

Vaati looked at the tower, "Maybe up that watch tower? It looks like someones standing on it" He said narrowing his eyes to look at the top of the huge tower. Link moved to stand beside him and followed the Mage's gaze up to the tower nodding. "Your right" He nodded crossing his arms. "So are we going to sit here like a bunch of fat cuccos Maniac could turn into cucco burgers for her to eat?" Silvia asked the name 'Maniac' foreign on her tongue. The other three looked confused but quickly started their journey to the watch tower across the field.

The four companions got to the watch tower, their minds set on who to send up. "I vote Vaati" Link said raising his hand. "I vote Link" Silvia said despite herself, her hand slowly going up in the air. "I vote to send up Silvia" Masaki said her hand going up as well. "And i vote for Masaki to go up" Vaati said his choice in who to send up split between the Black eyed girl and the bluenette. The four looked at each-other knowing very well they all couldn't go up there. "Rock paper scissors" Masaki suddenly said. "Either that or bubblegum in a dish" Silvia put in, her hand going up in the air. Masaki nodded, making the boys sit down beside each-other and put their hands in. The boys did as they were told and the game begun.

After a minute the only two left in were Masaki and Silvia with one hand each. Masaki looked at the bluenette expectantly then looked at the boys. "Vaati pick a number between one and five" She tried to politely order, this game had been going on between the four of them since they had gotten here. "Three" Vaati said quickly and Masaki counted up three on their hands.

Masaki won.

"Crap" Masaki groaned as she got up and started heading up the ladder. Halfway up the ladder she looked down and saw the three conversing to themselves with Silvia leaning on the ladder, Link sitting across from her and Vaati smack dab in the middle of them. "You guys look like your playing monkey in the middle!" Masaki called down making the group of three jump in surprise. Silvia looked up with a grin on her face as she called up "Maybe we are!"

The black eyed girl giggled a little as she got to the top of the platform. The man jumped and looked at her as she handed him the letter. "I see..." He said looking the girl up and down. "You must be one of those cross dressers right, Link?" Masaki jumped looking at the man. "Yes I am sir" She said trying to mimic Link's voice but failing greatly.

"Do you have a cold young man?" He asked again staring her up and down "and do you stuf-" Masaki cut him off before he could go any further "Sure lets go with that" He stared at her in great disbelief at anything she was saying. "Very well, a lift for four?" he said staring down at the paper. "Where are the other three?" He looked up at Masaki, who was now shifting in discomfort. "They're sitting at the bottom of the ladder" She replied still mimicking Link's voice.

The man nodded leaning back against the railing, crossing his arms still staring her up and down. Masaki crossed her arms covering herself from his gaze, he just laughed at the gesture. "You just look like someone I've seen before that's all" He said turning back around to look at the desert beyond. Walking forward so that she was standing beside the man, she looked over the mountain to the seemingly small desert ahead. 'I've seen you somewhere my butt' She thought looking at the man. "Well?" She said trying to catch the man's attention. He looked at her his eyes gleaming, "Oh yeah i was supposed to give you this" He said handing her a slip of paper similar to what Telma had given Link earlier. Only this time it was addressed not to this man but the man who was running the cannon.

"Give this to that guy over there, he owes me" The man said nodding his head towards the man running the cannon. "His name is Fyer" He continued, then turned his head to look back over to the desert. "And whats your name..?" Masaki asked. He looked at her once more "My name is Auru" he replied. "You four are either one a bunch of idiots or two really brave"

Masaki considered this and said "We're only a bunch of brave idiots" Auru chuckled at this. "I suppose you are" He muttered.

Climbing back down the ladder wasn't as bad as Masaki thought it would be. Dropping down the rest of the way, she failed to realize Silvia was still sitting under the ladder until the girl groaned. "Well Link your now a cross dresser" Masaki said making the boy's eyes grow wide. "You didn't" He said hoping she was joking with him.

"I did" Masaki replied making the boy in green face-palm. "Now im a cross dresser with pink hair" Silvia imagined the hero with pink hair "It suits you" She said making the male lunge at her. Squeaking she hid behind Vaati, who just sweat-dropped. "You guys are such kids." Masaki said. "Your _dating _one of the _kids_" Vaati said crossing his arms and smirking at the pink haired wonder girl.

"Yea, I really need to work on my taste in men" Masaki teased making the hero pout a little. Silvia looked at her with a confused face then went over to pat Link on the head for some kind of comfort. He looked at her and licked her face, making the bluenette stare at him in dumbstruck. Vaati stared at the blond. "Did you just... _Lick _her face?" he asked. Link nodded his head in reply, smiling from ear to ear.

Sweat-dropping Masaki lead the gang to Fryer's, who had just so happened to be randomly playing his weird... Thing. It looked like a toy if you looked at it just right. They stopped and looked at the crouched over man. "Uh... Here" Masaki said mimicking Link's voice once more. Fryer looked at the note as if it were an alien or something. Finally he took it and read it over. "So your Link, Your Vaati, Your Silvia and your Masaki" He said pointing to the group individually, mixing Link up with Masaki. He looked at the two, "Are you two cross dressers?" He asked. "No, they're just people with the wrong names"Silvia stepped in before either one of them could answer. "and your a guy wearing a shirt too small for your body." She continued looking Fryer in the eye. "Its one thing for them to call themselves cross dressers but its another thing for anyone else to."

The group stared at Silvia, since it had been the first time that she had stepped in to be protective of anyone besides Vaati and Masaki. Fryer stared at the bluenette, unsure of what to say or do that won't get the bluenette any angrier than she already was.

Finally he held his hand out for them to get into the cannon, which the group quickly obliged and was shot toward the desert. Link screamed and the rest covered their ears.

Link, like the friggin cat he is, landed on his feet while the rest of the gang ended up like ostriches with their heads buried in the hot sand. The three got up and shook the sand out of their hair.

Midna popped out of Silvia's shadow this time looking at the four of them. "Hey guys... Before you go..." She said shyly. "There's something I want you to hear..." she continued looking away and crossing her arms behind her back. "Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows? What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?" She continued looking forward, her red eyes narrowing. "They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses."

"It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became **shadows **that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the **Twilight Realm**, and from it, none could return to the world of light... They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule." She looked down. "This is the history of the **Twili** as it has been passed down from our ancestors... Do you now understand what I am?" Her usual cocky grin was replaced by a scowl of disgust. "I'm a **descendant** of the tribe that was banished to the **Twilight Realm**!" She growled but continued anyway in a slight calmer tone. "It was a peaceful place... Until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. Its clear to me now that he somehow gained a **great evil power **previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there and could no longer get into the Twilight realm without his power." her voice grew quiet.

"... But there's another tale told by my people. Though the goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one **link **between the world of **light** and **darkness**. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule." She flew past Silvia and Masaki to float right in front of Link himself. "Its our only path to the Twilight Realm... and we must get there!" She cupped link's hand in her cheek then looked at him and the rest of the group. "You'll come with me... won't you?" She asked her gaze swiping across the faces of the group. "I'm in." Silvia was the first to speak up. "Count me in too" Masaki added stepping forward so that she and Silvia were lined up shoulder to shoulder. Vaati on the other hand seemed hesitant. "Fine count me in too" he said coming to stand by the girls. Link smiled and that was answer enough to Midna. She shyly looked away and went back into Link's shadow.

The four looked at the castle and sighed. "We better get a move on before dark" Masaki said starting to head down the mountain of sand.

"Oohhhh weeeeee'rrrrrreeeeee off to find the mirror, the wondrous mirror of twilight!" Silvia sang out of the blue, making the three companions stare at her in wonder. Shrugging it off the four waded through the sand, the monsters, and the guards.

Finally reaching the temple.

"Hmmmmmm seems creepy enough." Masaki commented walking right into the temple. Link and Vaati on the other hand watched as the girls went inside. "The last time i walked into a creepy place like this I was raped by a redead." (A/N: XD stupid spell suggestions. it wasn't a redhead)

Vaati looked at him in sympathy. "I'm sorry man." He said patting the taller boy's shoulder. "Are you guys coming or do i have to drag you in here by your Hylian ears?" They heard Silvia's threatening voice come from the entrance. "Silvia why are you being so..." Masaki's gentler voice echoed through the entrance. "Cold? Because they're being big babies at the moment" Silvia replied.

"SPIDERRRR" Masaki screamed. "GO AWAY BIG MEAN SPIDDERRR"

The boys walked in to this scene:

Masaki clung to Silvia as the bluenette tried to kick the big spider away from her and the pink haired girl. "And you called us big babies" Vaati and Link said simultaneously, watching a couple of tears roll down the bluenette's cheeks. "That was me you ass-hat and shes holding my arms to my sides which is really hurting my broken shoulder _thank you very much_!" Silvia growled kicking the big skull spider away again. Link sighed and killed the big bug, while as Vaati stared at Silvia his eyes full of sympathy though she had just been mean to him and Link.

The pink haired girl jumped at Link, who caught her with a yelp "My hero!" She cooed making the hero's face turn as read as a tomato.

a little bit farther into the temple.

Link ran screaming "WORSE THAN A REDEAD! WAY WORSE THAN A REDEAD!" The bluenette looked after him. "Way to go ass-hat. Why not just throw y-" She cut herself off with a yelp as the Master Sword flew over her head and dug itself into the wall. "Thanks for nearly killing me!" She shouted after him, after a couple of seconds she heard his voice echo through out the dungeon "Your welcome!"

Sighing, Silvia pulled the Master Sword out of the wall and looked at it. If she only _knew _how to use it. She shrugged and started slicing every monster coming towards her friends. After a minute, she realized she felt a heavy weight on her back. She reached back with her left hand, ignoring the screams of pain coming from her shoulder, and pulled up a second Master Sword. Looking at the others she realized they too had their own version of the Master Sword. Masaki's Master Sword had a pink handle with a black triforce on it, for the goddesses know why, while Vaati's had purple with a pink triforce on it, though the boy refused to touch it, fearing that it would reject him and he would burn up because of it, and finally Silvia's Master Sword had a red handle with a blue triforce. The bluenette put away Link's Master Sword and started fighting the monsters with her own.

Towards the end of the dungeon the trio finally collided into Link, no really. Everyone crashed into each-other and then fell on their butts.

"Ow..." The four groaned rubbing their foreheads. "Could you watch where you're going!?" Silvia snapped at Link who scoffed "Oh sorry I couldn't _see _you there! Your so short that not even an _ant _could see you!" he retorted making even Masaki flinch. "Hey im only a size shorter than she is" She said making the hero turn his head to look at her. His eyes softened "I'm sorry... But this time it only applies to her" Link said only making things worse for himself.

Silvia looked at Link severely hurt by his comment about her height. She slumped down, her bangs covering her eyes. "You made Onee-Chan cry!" Masaki said crawling over to Silvia. The pink haired girl put her hand on the bluenette's back and started rubbing in tiny circles trying to calm the older girl down. Link looked at the two girls he hadn't really meant to make her like this, it had just came out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Hey im sorry..." Link tried to apologize and met with the unemotional face of Silvia, which made him do a double take. The bluenette seemingly stared through him as if she could see into his soul. He shook his head. "Please stop looking at me like that. I'm sorry i called you short. Your not short your fun-sized!" Link's apology came out as fast as Jeff Gordon could drive on a NASCAR speedway.

Silvia looked at him and shook her head to clear it. "Huh...?" She asked looking straight at him. He smiled a little despite himself feeling bad about calling the girl short. He ruffled her hair and got up, he popped his back and looked around. "Hey wheres my sword?" He asked looking at the hole in the wall.

**After awhile of walking around getting the spinner and getting the boss key...**

The four friends unlocked the door to the boss room. The lock went right through the Hylian's body making the three gasp in shock. Link looked at them confused "What?"

"The... Lock..." Silvia started and her eyes widened. "Fell right..." Vaati continued. "Through you!" Masaki finished her eyes widening.

Link sweat-dropped. "It did that when we were in the Forest Temple too" Link replied making the team fall over.

The group went into the room and hopped onto their spinners as the monster arose from his place in the middle of the room. "I'm pretty sure the vertebrae is its weakness!" Silvia shouted from across the room nearly getting knocked off of her spinner by a spinning blade that was going faster than any of them were. A creature grabbed her and dragged her under, but she went down fighting it. Next to get knocked off and dragged under was Vaati, he too went down fighting.

The last to get knocked off was Masaki, her scream filled the room, but she knew it was coming. But her guess when was as good as any. She smiled as she was dragged down. She mouthed unintelligible words to him and disappeared her hand being the last to go down. He rode past on his spinner, looking down to see what was left of his girlfriend. Picking up the Black and blue necklace she had found at the beginning of the journey.

He looked up at the monster and growled, determined to avenge his friends, and his girlfriend at any cost. With a mighty warrior cry he launched himself at the boss...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**I wasn't trying to make fun of real cross dressers. I swear. OH and this chappie is an 'im sorry the last chappie was so cheesy/bad' gift to you all. :D have fun with it.**

**IVE DECIDED TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ZELDA MANIAC! My Imouto-chan :D **

**~Shadow Heroine**


	10. Operation: Find Mirror! (Part 2)

**_Warning: This chapter contains blood. if your squeamish with the mention of it... you can skip over the 'City in the sky' part of this chapter. _**

**Your warning has been received.**

* * *

Link finally beat that bastard of a Twili fossil whatever its name was, creature never bothered to catch its name. He looked around and growled as the monster fell down to the ground, seemingly defying the laws of gravity in itself and exploded behind the pillar. Somehow Link was now on the platform, the sword fell down in-front of him and exploded into shards of twilight. "All right, Link, let's go! We're close to the Mirror of Twilight..."

The Hero in green ran up the stairs, his blue eyes filled with determination to find out what happened to his friends. Turning the corner he followed a circular path that lead to a room with no roof, chains were everywhere, and in the middle was a golden woman holding a small flame in her hand. Only the goddesses know who that was. Walking to the center he was stopped by some barriers.

After Link had fought the Shadow beasts, he hopped on his spinner and started his long and boring trek to the top. If only Silvia were here she'd make a smart-ass comment about how the statue looked weird, only to have Masaki look at her sternly and scold her about making fun of other goddesses. He felt himself being lifted into the air and then being placed in some kind of spinner hold. Starting to spin he felt the statue lowering with every spin the spinner took.

Looking up Link noticed that the pillars started moving up, the chains lifting a heavy black rock above the sand.

Midna popped out of his shadow and started towards the mirror, staring in horror at what remains of the Mirror of Twilight. She crouched down behind it, looking up Link saw the five sages perched on the pillars like hawks. Watching their every move.

"_A dark entity lurks in the twilight... It houses an evil power..._" One sage said.

"_You who are guided by fate... You who possess the crest of the goddesses... Hear us._" another sage added.

"_At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times."_

"_You seek it... but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by **mighty magic**_"

"_That magic is a **dark** power that only **he** possesses..."_

Link stared up at them in confusion. He? Who was this... _he _they spoke of?

"_His name is... Ganondorf. He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm."_ The sage answered his unasked question. _ "He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness...But he was blind... In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. "_ The sage stopped as if recalling a hurtful memory. "_Yet... By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the **chosen power of the gods**."**  
**_

_"His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice..."_

_"Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant..."_

"You're now just figuring out where he got his power? it's far too late..." Midna replied sitting between the still intact Mirror shard and the frame around its bottom.

_"Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight ... So Zant could merely break it to pieces. Once broken by magic, the mirror of twilight became fragments. Which now lie Hidden across the land of Hyrule. There also lye your friends. " _

_"One is in the snowy mountain heights"_

_"One is in an ancient grove..."_

_"and one is in the heavens..." _

Midna flew over to Link and put her hands on his shoulder both looking up at the sages. _"You who have been sent by the goddesses... You should be able to gather the three pieces... But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments..." _The two nodded and Midna disappeared into his shadow.

Link stared his face shriveled in disbelief at what he had heard. "I will find my friends as soon as I find the mirror shards? HOW F-KED UP IS THAT!?" he shouted to the heavens.

**Snowpeak:**

Vaati got up his head ached, no scratch that, _everything_ ached. The purple haired boy sat up, taking in his surroundings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a creature with no arms. "You wake?" the feminine voice asked.

"Y-yeah I'm awake" Vaati answered curling up into a ball.

"You are cold?" She asked

"Kind of..." He answered pulling his legs up to his torso, he had to admit; he was at least a little cold.

The weird woman put a blanket over the two of them "better?"

Vaati nodded, "Thank you... Hey whats your name?"

"Name is Yeta. Husband Yeto in kitchen, make Yeta soup to make feel better"

"Are you sick?"

"Not know."

Vaati nodded and leaned against this woman's fur, 'Damn shes warm...' He thought guiltily.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Vaati replied. "If your sick i hope you get better"

"Thanks" Yeta replied and they sat there in silence once more.

The house was warmer than the Mage expected, since outside had to be a little under zero degrees. There was freaking **snow** on the ground, _Snow_! Vaati had never seen the stuff up close, it was something he'd only seen the things in fairy-tales. "Hey Yeta?" He asked shifting uncomfortably. Yeta looked at him, a look of confusion on her face. "Would you mind if i... Go out and look at the snow?"

Yeta shook her head "Go see snow.." she replied then continued "Yeta not know stranger name"

"My names Vaati" The purple Mage replied. "Nice to meet Vaati" Yeta smiled and swayed a little, a smile on her face.

The Mage went outside and stared at the snow, sure the Minish had snow, but they were too tiny to go out and explore in it. Which was something Vaati understood why the elders forced them to stay inside on the winter months. He sat in the cold snow, which was now chilling Vaati to the bone, his cloak the only thing to keep him warm, well besides his clothes.

Looking up he saw who he assumed to be Yeto. "Hello little man" He said.

"Hello" Vaati replied pausing in the middle of his weird snow-angel to fully look at the grown monster. Yeto smiled and took the Mage by the hand and lead him to the same room he was in before, fireplace and all.

Yeta smiled and lead him to their room, which had a big heart lock on it, and unlocked it with the spare key she had with her.

They both walked in and paused in the middle of the room.

Yeta looked at him, her face switching with one of anger.

"_Not Take_ **mirror**!" She howled.

Vaati's scream filled the sky that day.

_(I just realized the real Yeta Kinda talks like Yoda from star wars. But she doesn't put the first word at the end like he does. SHE IS THE YODA OF THE ZELDA WORLD! xD they also start and end with the same letters in their names.)_

**Ancient grove (Becauseicantremembertherealnameofitatthemoment :P):**

Silvia woke up and stared around her, all of the things inside of the ancient grove were almost like brand new. Though the scent of it still smelled like stinky sock cheese. "Hello?" Silvia called only to hear the sound of her own voice echo back to her. She was alone...

"Hellooooooo!? " She called again, only getting her own voice in reply.

She sat in a corner and looked up, her tears running down her face. "Don't be afraid.. I've taken my beating...I've shared what I've made... I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through I've never been perfect...But neither have you"Silvia started to sing quietly to herself. Hoping somehow her friends could hear her.

"Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed... Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty... keep me in your memory...Leave out all the rest..." She continued to sing. The bluenette's fears only grew worse when she heard sounds from the other room. Flinching, she curled herself into a tighter ball. The sounds of metal against metal scared the girl, who now only was a hopeless mess without her friends. "Leave out all the rest..."

"Why was I sent here!?" Silvia screamed losing all self consciousness. Though the temple was pretty, and she was pretty sure its the newer version of the Temple of Time from Ocarina of Time, she wanted to go back to where her and her friends were safe out of harms way. Sure the boss battles were tough, but they had the courage and the self-confidence to take it on.

Looking around she realized she was nearly at the end of the room, she hadn't even unsheathed her sword yet. How was she here? Maybe it was because she wasn't in any of the three categories: **A threat**, since she hadn't done anything to disturb the peace of the temple, or the monsters that dwell within. **The holder of Courage or Wisdom**, she was merely human and hadn't been in Hyrule for that long, so no one knew who either of the two mortals were other than those on the side of light. The last part of that threat meter: **C****ausing chaos for Ganondork himself**, most people wouldn't see someone who was crying as a threat. Well if they were as dumb as a stick, which Ganon obviously is since he always gets beaten by a teenage boy and girl, then yeah she would be a threat in that sense. Honestly, she would have been more of a threat if she yelled and screamed.

After a minute she realized she was going towards the door, her feet moving of their own accord. She lifted the door slightly, which somehow opened without a key. "Take that lock!" She boasted ducking under the door without so much as another thought.

She had made a big mistake from opening that door...

**City in the Sky:**

Masaki looked around, she was face up in some kind of pool type thing. Realizing the boobie birds were all around her she sat up in shock. She was quite enjoying herself in the water, but she had to admit, it was kind of creepy the way they were staring at her as if she appeared from out of nowhere. She probably did though. That sand had felt rough though, couldn't they be any nicer to a girl?

"Link?" She called "Silvia? Vaati?"

No response from any of them.

The rest of the temple's rooms were pretty easy, it was navigating herself around without the double claw-shot Link had. But somehow, with the lack of items, she made it to a cobblestone bridge. "Hey loookkkk~" She cooed happy to see the light of day again. "Dragons!"

After running forward, she felt a pair of claws pluck her from the bridge and carry her up to his little nest. His claws cut into her skin, fine lines of blood slowly leaked through her clothes. Which only made the Twili dragon squeeze the girl harder, blood now gushing from the wounds around her waist.

Masaki looked down at her clothes, which were now soaked with blood, and squeaked as the Twili dragon loosened its grip around her, but not dropping her. It seemed as if it didn't want to kill the girl yet, and didn't know why. The dragon put the teen down in the center of the circular platform suspended in the air. The blood now was clotting and it seemed as if it stopped, for now. Six separate lines went down the left side of her body while only two lined the right.

The black eyed girl slowly and painfully, crawled over to a pillar, tears now streamed down her cheeks, cutting through the dirt and the ash that stuck to her skin during the Goron mines. "Am i going to die this way..?" She whispered the simple question holding her sides gently.

"It doesn't seem likely.. But even the unlikely is possible..." She answered herself wincing from the pain. "Even the impossible seem possible at this point.." Coughing up blood, she realized the dragon's claws had pierced something vital.

"If I sleep I run the risk of dying in the middle of our adventure..." She muttered trying to keep her eyes open.

"Link please come soon..." She whispered her eyesight beginning to fade away, even as she passed out she could hear the wing's strong and powerful beats keep going.

It was almost peaceful to the girl's ears..

**With Link:**

The Ordon boy looked down as he trekked up the mountain, Midna coming out of his shadow every now and again to reassure him. "I'm really sure they're okay" Midna said her voice soft as if trying to keep herself calm for him.

The wolf sighed and kept trekking up the mountain. "I still cant understand how you know, Hylian, Wolf, horse, English, and about any other language that anyone could conger up.

"You see, before I saw you I went to the human world, where Masaki and Silvia were raised. I tried to pick out the people with unnatural shadings of hair color and eye color. I had a group of sisters find these two" Midna replied her eyes looking up to the sky. "Honestly it was supposed to be one at first but then i realized that two people on earth had unnatural eye colors and Hair colors. I told them to just bring them here"

Link looked at her "So it was your doing that they're here?" He asked earning a nod from the Imp.

"Exactly, i didn't know it at the time, but they were perfect allies." She continued when Link tried to interrupt she put a hand up to stop him from saying anything. " Honestly, I didn't know that you and the pink haired girl would eventually have an attachment to each-other, so i thought nothing of what you felt." She crossed her legs. "Masaki brings confidence while Silvia brings strength."

"That still doesn't explain why Vaati is here" Link said looking at her.

"I dont know why Vaati was brought here. You'll have to ask him yourself to see if he knows" Midna replied "but as for the speaking many languages part, As a part of any royal family you have to learn a lot of languages to form alliances."

"Oh okay" Link replied padding ahead and seeing a door. "Finally!" He howled looking at Midna, who instantly knew what he wanted. Turning him back into a human she went back into his shadow.

The Hylian walked up the enemy filled path and growled under his breath. "I will find you all. Even if it takes my last breath"

* * *

**I ended up writing the serious stuff with really funny Songs which include:"Nugget in a ****Biscuit", "Dramatic Song", "Legend of Zelda Rap", "Firetruck!", and "On the Jersey Shore" I dont know what kind of significance that had but oh well.**

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is shorter than most but that's because I need to sleep... I've been getting sick a lot lately from lack of sleep and lack of eating on my part. I promise tomorrow's chapter will cover more than just this. We will dive deeper into Midna's true intentions of bringing the two there. :3 for now i will answer reviews from peoples:**

**Drifteddaisy: of course i haven't forgotten about you! Me and maniac randomly talk about our friends a lot and laugh about how weirdly you'd all look at us if we showed you something. Your my sis ya know that? Cant forget family, Ohana wouldn't have a meaning if people lived against it ya know? I was actually really happy to see your username again in the reviews section. **

**Staticblast: D: Your so mean you drank my root-beer! 3'': Anyway, thanks for your review. :) **

**Zelda Maniac: Ank you. -Ruffles you's hair- :3**

**CupcakePride101: Can o cheese :3 Skullutras and Redeads aren't nearly as bad as... . WALL-MASTERS. Shoot im just glad i didn't to Ocarina of time where they had them in the First temple and Shadow temple as an Adult and in the well as a kid. **

**The jersey shore cast seriously look like a bunch of oompa loompas... Honestly,**** they ****look like they rolled around in Doritos, hair gel, make up and other things. **

**~Shadow Heroine.**


	11. Snowpeak and Reasons

Link ran up to the castle-like structure. After the race with Yeto, he wanted to find his girlfriend, and his two best friends.

"Welcome to house. Make self home" a strange woman said smiling. "Name is yeta" She replied to his unasked question.

The ordon boy looked around, the place was surprisingly warm. "Hey do you have some kind of mirror?" He asked making the snowy white female look at him. "Yes, husband come home one day with a mirror for yeta." She explained. "Yeta think key to room is in the room i circled." Link looked at his map, seeing the place she circled, jumping at the sound of the lock on the door opening. "How the... From where..." Link stuttered then deemed it better if he didn't ask her.

Going through the door he trekked through the ice of the room.

"Hey Link...?" Midna shyly said. "About the bringing _them _here... Even though it was my idea... I wasn't alone..."

**_Flashback time..._**

Midna stood between three females and stared at them "You understand what i have told you?" She asked receiving two yes's and one No. "What do you mean no Yuki?" The woman with purple eyes asked looking at her sister in anger. "This is what Mistress wants us to do, we said we'd s-"

"Shut it Sabrina." A third woman snapped her blue eyes narrowing. Sabrina stared at her sister, her purple eyes narrowing in return.

Midna sighed, her hand covering her face "Do you guys always have to fight?" She asked making the three look at her. They shook their heads "Once we went a whole day without so much of a peep of argument" Sabrina said the other two nodding in agreement.

The Twilight Princess, once again, face-palmed. "Have any of you gone longer than three days without fighting?"

The three looked at each-other then shook their heads.

"Whatever just get out there and find the two girls"

"how do you know they will be girls?" Yuki inquired just making the Princess growl in frustration.

"JUST FIND THEM!"

Saluting they flew off into the portal, leaving Midna smirking in satisfaction. Zant on the other hand had some other plans of his own. He walked up behind Midna and turned her into an imp. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. Calling forth the first Fused shadow she wore it on her head.

_Flashback over_

"I wanted to use them and you to my advantage over Zant. But now... hes just gotten stronger again due to the three being gone..."

**Yeta's and Yeto's bedroom:**

The Mage awoke to find himself beaten and bruised. He winced as he tried to move, only to realize that he was somehow chained to the wall. His hands once again bound behind his back, getting up he took a closer look around. Everything was as normal as when the both of them had went in there, except now there were holes around the floor.

Everything rushed back to him...

It was after she yelled at him, telling him not to take the mirror from her possession. Her face had twisted around like something from a movie Silvia had told him about, he thought it was something called 'The Nightmare before Christmas' Shrugging it off, he had to wonder what happened to the others. If he was sent here then where were they sent? He shrugged making the chain hit against the floor, making a slight 'clang' sound that echoed through the room. Vaati got up, realizing the floor where he was sitting was a little bloody. "What the heck happened" He asked himself, suddenly feeling like a princess in distress.

"Well now I know how all my prisoners felt" Vaati mused making himself feel a little bad.

Sighing he ended up sitting against the wall waiting for his prince in shining... He coughed. Green tunic.

Hearing a noise from outside, that sounded a lot like Link's bark, he wanted to run over to the door and scream 'I am here!' but he couldn't, seeing as he was tied to the wall with chains.

The door opened an hour later, Yeta standing there, smiling. The purple Mage gulped as she only looked at him, nothing more, nothing less. She just stared right through his soul like the evil person she was, totally changed by something. Vaati looked up and saw the mirror perched on the wall, so thats what she was staring at.

"Precious..." She said her voice raspy.

"So why did you chain me to the wall...?" Vaati dared to ask the ice queen.

"You can look at mirror that way" She replied.

"Another reason...?"

Yeta thought of an answer as fast as she could. "So green man down there come find you" She replied after a minute.

"Bye bye" She chuckled locking him in the bedroom again.

"Green man... The only one who wears green is... Link..." He said putting two and two together. "Link!" He started shouting. "LINK!"

"Vaati?" He heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door. "Thank the goddesses! Are you okay?"

Vaati didn't know how to reply without sounding completely weak. "Just a couple of bruises and cuts.. No biggie" He had remembered Silvia saying the word when they were trying to check her over for wounds.

"Thank Din" He heard Link sigh in relief.

"Please get me out of here!" He howled lunging forward so that the chains snapped tightly, hoping that either one; the chain would break, or two; the thing would come out of the wall.

"are you chained?" He asked

"Yes but the strange thing is... she came in here a few minutes ago and told me that i was bait for you"

The hero went quiet on the other side of the door.

"She went in there a couple of minutes ago?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yes. She did" He replied.

"She told us that she had the key in some room."

"She has a spare that she'll probably never tell you about." Vaati replied.

He heard Link growl in frustration and the Mage smiled.

"I swear to Din!"

"No swearing!"

Link went silent. "Yes _mother_"

The two went silent.

"Are you going to get your _mother_ out of here?"

"Naw I'm good"

**A couple of minutes later...**

Link unlocked the door and walked in his eyes looking around. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning he pulled out his sword and pointed it at Vaati.

"Your alive..." Link sighed a little relieved.

Vaati sweat-dropped, "So wheres the girls...?" He asked then saw Link look down in sadness and regretted asking the question.

"Oh..." He murmured.

Yeta slowly walked into the room and stopped in-front of the piece of mirror.

"Oh... Crap..."

Link looked at the Mage with confusion. "What do you mean by 'Oh crap'?" He asked then got his answer when Yeta's face spun around and she screamed. "Oh crap!" Link yelled drawing his sword.

**NOTHER TIME SKIP!**

The Mage turned to look at the hero, who was now as bruised as he was. Link turned to see Yeto storming in and knocking him off his feet. A bunch of hearts randomly popping out of nowhere.

Midna put down the portals and looked at Link.

"Honestly, I didn't think that you'd find one of the three."

Link glared at her.

Vaati sweat-dropped and looked at Midna. "So Link told me that you told him why the girls were here?" The imp nodded. He looked at her and sighed. "So why am i here?" He asked making the imp flinch.

"So your looking for answers too?" She replied receiving a nod from Vaati. "You were supposed to take Zant's side. That's why your intentions on what to do when you trapped Link and the girls were unknown to even you." She explained then waved towards the portals. "Ill tell you the rest on the way to the next temple."

They obeyed and were transported to the ice tree.

Link stared at the imp "There is so much you haven't told us." She nodded and looked down. "I know. But answers weren't an option back then as I was only worried about returning my world back to normal. Anyway, as I had left off... I figured since Vaati had joined our side after Masaki beat him and Silvia treated his nosebleed, that I could also use him to my advantage."

"No one would have figured that it was me that had called any of you here. Link this is your destiny and I interfered with bringing them to our world. Honestly, they were also bound here by a destiny of their own,though it wont show yet. For whatever reason that may be. They will also not be able to leave without fulfilling their purpose in this world." Her eyes glided to the ground her eyes filled with sorrow and anger. "Though Zant will probably try to destroy them, one by one. The more they suffer the more powerful he becomes."

Link and Vaati gasped at what they had heard.

"The more they suffer?" Vaati dared to ask. "Yes the more they suffer. The suffering of others makes the man stronger." Midna replied in disgust. The Ordon boy looked at her his blue eyes narrowing "Didn't you think of the lives that you put in danger?"

Midna looked down at her hands and scoffed "I didn't care about it at the time. Though now i do feel guilty." Link shook his head and started walking towards the next temple. "You do know the temple is the... other way..." Vaati struggled to get out. Link turned around and walked the way Vaati was pointing. "I was just testing you to see if you knew" he replied.

The group headed towards the Ancient grove where they had first received the Master Sword.

As much as Vaati didn't want to admit, he missed Silvia's voice as she desperately chattered away, mostly to herself, about random things. The Mage sweat-dropped and started talking about anything under the sun, just to remind himself of the things that she would talk about, anything that she'd think of she'd say aloud.

"Vaati, are you okay? Your starting to sound like Silvia." Link asked turning around to look at him. He nodded and started chattering away again.

Link stared ahead and thought about Masaki and the way that she would stay around them just in case they started arguing. Though she was mostly the peacemaker of the group, she never argued with anyone unless she thought it would help something. Like the time in the Goron Mines, where they had argued about going on and staying and resting.

"Goddesses... I thought the girls were annoying... But now I realized that without them the journey isn't as fun.." Vaati's voice broke through his thoughts. "Honestly, I have to agree" Link replied a sigh of sadness escaping his lips.

The two of them remembered the first song that they had heard the two of them sing, it was about a couple of months ago now.

"They were pretty singers" Link smiled at the memory. "Yeah... They were and the way they somehow didn't trip over the treasure chest in your house when they were dancing" Vaati added smiling also.

Link looked at Vaati his eyes questioning the Mage. "Didn't you like Silvia at one point?" He asked. Vaati nodded "I also ended up liking Masaki at some point during the beginning of the journey..." He explained then looked down. "Honestly, right now I dont know. Ever since you started dating Masaki I realized... that I don't really know what I want"

"Vaati you're such a kid" Link sighed repeating Masaki's favorite line. He never knew where it was from, but she loved the line. Vaati smiled a little as he heard the line. "Yeah I am. But so are you" He replied making the younger boy laugh.

The boys stopped suddenly, their gazes landing on the door ahead. "The ancient grove..." They both breathed.

* * *

**Vaati was a prisoner, ya know how prisoners had to be chained to something so that they wouldnt escape? thats what the chain was for. Kind of like when link got chained to the floor by the twili. **


	12. Temple of Time

**Sorry about the delayed chapter. fasflasdkfjasldfkjasdlfksdfjlsdkf Stupid school. **

**I ended up drawing a bloody Masaki at school today on the back of a review paper in the middle of my World History class. The sub was mostly playing on his cellphone and didn't appear to care about what we did. So my class will probably get a tongue lashing from the real teacher when he gets back on Monday xD since we mostly talked and texted. The only people that did their work was two friends of mine and a girl that sits in the front of the class.**

**Anyway, Enough yapping about today thats not what you came here for. HERES THE CHAPTER:**

* * *

Link stared at the door. "Do you think we could move it?" Vaati studied the statue, "As much as a macho man you think you are Link... its too heavy" He replied then stared at the back, where they had gotten the master sword. "Strike the pedestal?" he offered instead.

Link did just that.

**Inside the Temple of time...**

"Look there's another one." Vaati said pointing to the pedestal. Doing the same song and dance, he struck it, making a passageway up into a hole in the wall. Before the two could step forward Ooccoo ran past them.

Link stared after them in confusion then shrugged it off.

"We've seen weirder things" Vaati mused making the Hylian snort with laughter. "True that, true that. Goddesses i missed you" Vaati backed away from his friend, earning himself a strange look from the Ordon boy. He started laughing, "Kidding!"

The boys solved puzzle after puzzle, monster after monster...

"How did you save the land of Hyrule Mr. Hero?" Vaati asked using the handle of his blade and using it as a mic. Link started laughing and pushed away the handle as Vaati held it to his face. "I'm not done with the journey yet Vaat" He replied laughing once more as Vaati tried to shove the handle in his face once more.

"There you have it folks! Hes not done with the journey!" He said into his handle/mic. "Your such an idiot" Link replied making the Mage laugh more. "But i'm your friend the idiot." Considering this, Link only started laughing more. "That is very true." He admitted making the Mage snort.

"So how many more rooms until the boss room?" He asked a couple of minutes later.

"Four"

Vaati waited for a minute.

"What about now?"

"Four"

"How abou-" Vaati started then smacked into Link's back.

"Dude... Be quiet will you?"

Vaati took the rest of the dungeon in silence.

* * *

An hour had passed since Vaati had shut up. Every now and again Link would hear a peep out of his friend, but no more than just that... a peep.

To Link it seemed as just yesterday the four of them started out on their journey together. Started actually getting along for once, before that they were a mess of randomness and a bunch of other things. They weren't just travel companions to the hero, they were his friends who he loved and trusted with all of his being. Sure they were annoying sometimes, and they could be random but that's what made them fun.

Link was snapped to reality when he got hit to the side by a monster.

"Link!" he heard Vaati yell. As he got up he felt something inside of him... Suddenly feel incomplete... Shaking it off, he stood to his full height and slashed away at the monsters ahead.

"I just realized that this dungeon isn't really longer than the others." Vaati mused making the ordon boy smirk. "Sometimes it feels as if the dungeons can go on forever and ever." Link replied looking over his shoulder at the crimson eyed boy.

"Shitty wok"

Link opened his mouth to say something but his breath hitched. "Excuse you?" He finally asked.

Vaati shrugged. "Its a song i usually hear Silvia muttering under her breath. When i asked her what it was from she just looked at me and told me it was South Park. Then she'd sing about someone being a... I can't remember what the word was now." Link nodded slowly. "Oh okay."

The rooms got more complex as it went on, getting harder and harder with every room. Until they came to the boss door, the two looked at each-other and smiled in triumph.

* * *

**Bossroom...**

When they walked inside the room, the first thing they saw was Silvia wrapped in a web and stuck on the wall, her usual bright crimson eyes shut. She had bite-marks all over her arms, legs, neck, and lower back. Before either of them could move they saw something moving on the ceiling. Looking up, the two saw a spider with an eyeball on its back.

Link looked at Vaati, "You go cut her down and i'll go fight the monster." He ordered and without waiting for his answer, the boy ran towards the boss. Vaati sighed, knowing better than to argue with the boy in green. He ran over to the wall Silvia was stuck to and started to work her out of the web without cutting her.

Vaati worked his way around the web and finally cut her free. She fell limply into his arms and moaned in pain and opened her eyes. "I dont want to be... food anymore..." She muttered looking to see Link fighting the spider. "Tell him to be careful... Its bites toxic..." She whispered barely loud enough for even Vaati to hear. He looked at her and shouted over to Link. "Be sure not to get bitten, the things toxic!"

Link made no movement or sound to show that he had heard him. Sighing, he sat with the girl curled up in his arms, she was trembling, no doubt from the poison that was injected into her body by the mother spider so that the kids would have no trouble getting to a food source. He brushed away a strand of blue hair from her face and jumped back when Link came even near them.

"Link hurry she can't last much longer like this." Vaati shouted making the poisoned girl flinch at the sudden loud noise. He looked down at her and tried to calm her down as best as he could. Vaati put the girl down and caught the bottle Link tossed at him, seeing it was a red potion, he quickly popped the cork off of it and tried to make her drink it. She shook her head. "Silvia drink the damn potion!" Vaati snapped making her eyes snap open. She looked up at him, her crimson eyes faded and her iris starting to dissipate.

Vaati looked at her then took a mouthful of the potion and kissed her, the potion running from his mouth from hers. Though the potion was bitter tasting it was the only way to force her to drink the potion.

He heard an explosion behind him, when he broke the kiss and looked back he saw Link standing over the smoke cloud left behind by the mother. Link started to put his sword away when the mother turned out to be a bunch of little spiders put together. They started rushing towards Silvia, their food source, as Vaati started to back up.

Link, fortunately, used his spinner and killed them, putting them out of the Mage's sight. "Well that was fun" Link said walking over to them. Vaati sighed and gave the rest of the red potion back to Link, as Midna popped out of his shadow to look at Silvia. "First a broken shoulder and now this... Can she ever catch a break?"

"The shoulder one was my fault" The bluenette choked out to the boys' surprise. "These accidents I blame fate" Midna sighed and opened the portal to the outside world. A bigger one for Vaati since he was carrying the now limp girl.

Outside, the two sat down and looked at Silvia. "If shes like this... Just imagine how bad Masaki may be..." Vaati said making link's blue eyes widen.

"No, no, no. Dont freaking tell me that!"

"Weighing our options its not entirely out of the question"

Silvia got up and crawled over to the other side of the fire. "He does have a point Link..." She looked at him and curled up. "I just wonder why he wants to make her suffer the most..."

"I thought i would have been the likely contestant in the suffering game" Vaati said looking up at the sky. "But now.. we learned that I was treated better... Silvia was treated mildly"

"If you call being sucked dry mild..." Silvia muttered. Vaati shrugged off her comment.

"Just imagine-"

"STOPITIDONTWANTTOTHINKABOUTIT" Link shouted covering his hylian ears while the two stared at him.

"Blood-"

Link stared at the two his eyes narrowing. "Shut up!" he snapped, making the two shrink back. "Sorry" Silvia apologized.

"I dont know why I missed you" Link muttered then smiled a little.

Vaati laughed and looked at Silvia, who was smiling like an idiot.

"I think we should head out soon" Link said then looked over at Silvia. "Do you think you could walk by yourself?" The bluenette nodded and sat up. "ONWARD!"

* * *

**Extras: (Smores adventure)**

Masaki, Silvia, Link and Vaati sat around the campfire. Silvia muttering something about a campfire song but was silenced by Masaki's glare. The Mage had to laugh at Silvia's pout. "Oh no you can't make me fall for that Silv" Masaki growled making the bluenette hide behind Vaati.

"So why didn't we bring marshmallows this time?" Silvia asked from a safe distance.

"Hyrule doesn't have marshmallows" Masaki replied.

"Well i did bring a smore kit" Silvia said and started digging through her backpack. She pulled out marshmallows and Hershey's chocolate and some Keebles ghram crackers. passing one to everyone they chose their sticks and started to cook their marshmallows in the fire.

"You guys have strange ways." Link stated earning a smore shoved into his mouth by a certain bluenette. His speech was muffled as he tried to chew and talk Silvia off. since both failed, he just sat quietly and chewed contently on his smore.

He finally smiled "Mmmmmm~" was all that came out of his mouth.

Vaati, who was finally done with his smore, started eating his, and he too said 'mmmmm~'

The girls looked at each other and smiled.

That night when the four layed down to sleep, Masaki slept beside Link while Silvia slept alone like she usually did.

"Good night" They all said simultaneously.

Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**SDfjalsdfkasjdf i had to use the Zeldadungeon website to get some of this information about the rooms and stuff -.- **


	13. Operation: Find cannon!

**I am the only one up and i dont know what to do ooooooooo after this. . After this chapter i have nothing to do. NEVER ENDING CHAPTER THEN**

**OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANIAC! In honor of her birthday, i shall try to post two chapters today ^^ **

* * *

The three started their journey towards Kakariko village, after going to Telma's bar they learned that Shad had went on ahead to check out something.

Silvia smirked "and if she asks you to translate the lyrics here's what you say. 'A perfect translation does not exist. Well at least not in your language. But if you must know. Well picture this. Fifty billion rainbows and the sun is setting. And the moon is setting also and your there in a gazebo. and then god descends from heaven and he gives you a million dollars. Take that feeling and put it into a song. I could translate but my word that take too long. and I've got stuff to do grandma I dont have time for this. You gotta trust me. this freaking song is brilliant" The boys stared at her in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Vaati asked getting a shrug from Silvia in return. "FIRETRUCK" She yelled making the boys jump. "What is it now?" Link asked looking at her.

"We have to find a cannon"

"Why do we have to find a cannon?"

"So we can save your girlfriend"

Link flinched and looked at her. "Too soon?" She asked raising her hands above her shoulders in surrender. He shrugged and walked past them sighing a little. "Dude... Dont be such a downer..."

Vaati looked at him and pulled out his blade again. Silvia's eyes widened as she drew hers too, but was surprised when he used the handle as a mic. "So Link, do you feel accomplished with saving Silvia?" He asked speaking into his handle. "Sure. Ill feel even more accomplished with saving my girlfriend." Link muttered as Vaati shoved the 'mic' in his face.

Silvia watched the weird talk show thing from afar, not wanting to involve herself in the weird thing that was 'Vaati's talkshow'. Noticing that he was aimed to talk to her next, she squeaked in surprise as Vaati, quite literally, tackled her.

"What did you feel like being captured?" He asked shoving the 'mic' in her face.

"Like Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Crystal, Jane, Snow white, Aurora, Minnie Mouse, Pauline, Jasmine, Amy Rose, Daphne, Mary Ann, Lilly, knuckles at some point, Elise, Rouge, and Lady Palutena." Silvia replied then paused for a minute to catch her breath "So basically I felt like a cliche."

Vaati and Link stared at her in confusion. "Who?" Link asked.

"Zelda... You know what? Nevermind."

**A couple of hours later**

"Please?" Link asked again. "No" Vaati replied crossing his arms.

"KNUCKLES IS BEST DAMSEL IN DISTRESS" Silvia randomly yelled, making the two boys jump about two feet in the air and look at her. "OH and so is Vaati" Vaati stared at her. "I'm not a Damsel in Distress" he muttered. "Yes you are."

"Kids..." Link muttered, earning himself a good kick to the head by Vaati.

"Damsels in distress! We're Damsels in Distress! We wish we could be calmer but we're Damsels in Distress" Some random princesses yelled, making the three jump. "Where the freak did you come from?" Silvia asked staring at the four. "King Arthurs Quest?" The four stared at each-other. "I guess. Because we were in a play called that" Piped up a pink hedgehog. "Yeah and we were practicing that line... So how did we get here from.." Added another pink human.

Silvia sweatdropped and looked at them. "I dont know how you got here... But you're kinda in the middle of a story arch here... " She replied looking at the four. "We're in the middle of a story arch?" Face-palming and trying to stay calm, Silvia looked at the princesses. "Yes. Now if you'll excuse us we have an story arch to finish"

The other four nodded but before they could get any farther away they heard: "DAMSELS IN DISTRESS! WE'RE DAMSELS IN DISTRESS! WE WISH WE COULD BE CALMER, BUT WE'RE DAMSELS IN DISTRESS!"

Silvia turned around, a red mark on her forehead as she marched over to the girls. "You are NOT Damsels in Distress. But you will be if you say that line one more freaking time" She warned, making the princess's shrink back in fear. Vaati, being the random person at the moment, picked Silvia up and walked away, leaving the princesses standing there in shock. "Let me shoot them with Link's arrow! Lemme at them!" Silvia shouted while being slung onto Vaati's shoulder.

The four princesses huddled together, as if protecting themselves from Silvia's wrath.

"Vaat, let me down and let me punch the shit out of them!"

"Silvia, be quiet or I will attempt to drown you" With that Silvia fell silent.

Link looked at Vaati and smiled. "Great job"

"At least there isnt such thing as the Jersey shore here..." Silvia muttered crossing her arms. "The Jersey shore?" Vaati asked, refusing to put the bluenette down for fear of her beating up the princesses behind them.

"Its some stupid show in MTv. Which doesn't really have music anymore. Just stupid oompa loompas. Pauly D i think was one. Snooki was one I know that. But who gives a crag? They work at a stupid T-shirt store." Silvia replied.

"Anyway. Where do you think the cannon is?"

"Kakariko. Dude were you even listening?" Link stared at Vaati, who just shrugged. "Not really." He admitted, making Link fall to the ground. "Okay so you were busy watching... The Jersey shore?"

"Ew no" Silvia said quickly. "That show is for girls."

"You _are _a girl Silvia"

"I know that. But not a girly girl." Silvia replied. "Though boys watch it too..." She sighed.

"Anyway moving on from the Jersey shore... It should be somewhere around here..." Link replied, brushing the subject off and walking around the village. "Its been a minute since we've been here. Why are you in su-" Silvia covered Vaati's mouth at the last second and whispered something into Vaati's ear that Link couldn't quite make out.

"We'-" The Damsels started but got cut off when they saw the bluenette's cold crimson eyes lock onto them.

"Oh shit... Amy are we going to die...?"

"I dont know Lilly..."

"RUN!"

"Right behind you Lady Palutena!"

"Mary Ann come on!"

"Coming!"

The three sweatdropped as the four Damsels ran off screaming their lines.

"And thats how to scare off a Damsel" Silvia concluded, looking pretty happy with herself. Vaati sighed and put the blue haired girl down. "well you've scared the shit out of them so bad that they ran" He mused. "That was the point."

After a while of walking around Kakariko and through houses, they finally found it, and shad.

"Hey shad" Link said, making the boy in glasses flinch and turn around. "Oh hello Link, and friends." He got out. "Im guessing you came to look at this Owl statue?" Shad looked at the group of three. "hey wha-" He started but saw Vaati shake his head. Link stared at the three of them in confusion and nodded "Yea i guess you could say that we came to look at the Owl Statue" Shad nodded in understanding.

"Take all the time you need." He said then turned back to study the book he was holding. Silvia walked over to him and started trying to read over his shoulder. "There are a bunch of symbols missing" She mused.

Shad jumped and looked at her. "Y-yeah, there are." He replied shakily, moving away from the bluenette. "I dont know why that is though..." He continued as Silvia walked back over to him and looked over his shoulder. "Maybe because someone didn't want the Owl statues to be moved. That's why the thing to move the statues was hidden away and the symbols were hidden somewhere."

He once again jumped forward. "Will you quit doing that!?"

"Doing what?"

"That!"

"Standing?"

Shad face-palmed as she levitated above the floor somehow. "That's not what I meant"

"Than what do you mean?"

He stared at her and growled a little. "Never-mind what i mean."

"Someones getting fussy"

"I am not!"

Link stepped in-between the quarreling people and looked at Shad. "Enough... I just want to find a cannon and save my girlfriend." Shad stared at the Hylian, who was nearly in tears, and nodded. "Very well. Here take this, this should help you in some way." He said, handing Link the book. Nodding, the hylian grabbed Silvia and carried her out, with Vaati following close behind.

"DABDA" Came Silvia's voice from up the stairs.

**After they gathered all of the missing letter symbol things**

Shad was no where to be found. "dooooo ittttt" Silvia whispered creepily into Link's ear, making him jump forward, missing the hole in the chest of the Owl statue.

"Dammit Silv"

"Your welcome"

Link tried again and moved it out of its hole in the wall, letting them see a big cannon in the middle of the room. As soon as they stepped inside, they heard footsteps come down the stairs "You guys did it! but how?" He asked, turning to see Silvia with a huge smile on her face. "Maaaagggiiiicccc" She said waving her hands back and forth. He stepped away from her, as she was creeping him out.

"Silv dont do that..." Link muttered, but then realized they needed Shad out of the room, so he motioned for her to keep going.

"Boom shaka laka laka boom shaka laka boom! BOOMSHAKALAKALAKALAKALAKABOOM! LAKALAKALAKALAKABOOM!" Silvia jumped up and down really fast hoping to scare off Shad, when he didn't budge she thought for a moment then took out a picture of something. For a minute Shad looked at it then ran away screaming bloody murder.

Standing there triumphant, she then put the picture away and turned to find Link, Midna, and Vaati staring at her. "What did you show him?" Link dared to ask. She sighed then took out the picture again showing it to them. "Who is he?" Midna asked while the boys stared at it.

"His name is Ash. He goes to my school. I keep it on me to show to people to get them to go away. Hes so handsome its scary." Silvia replied. "he looks scary to me." Vaati said turning away from the picture. "Scary to guys. A hottie to girls" Midna looked at the picture and sighed. "Hes nothing special" She replied, but then took the picture. Silvia laughed. "I always carry about four more around just in case some girl takes the picture. Its hilarious to see guys run from him and girls to drool all over him."

Vaati looked at her in confusion. "If you say that then why aren't you drooling over him?" he asked, getting a disgusted look from her. "Hes my cousin. No way I'd drool over my own cousin" Vaati nodded a little and Midna stared at her. "Hes your _cousin_?" she asked flabbergasted, she received a nod from Silvia. "yea its kinda disgusting listening to girls going 'Oh... my... gosh! hes so freaking _hotttt_!' and then looking at me and asking me if i thought he was hot"

"Anyway, that aside I think we should try and move this with Midna's teleportation." Vaati suggested, looking at the cannon. "Good idea Vaati." Link congratulated clapping his hands slightly. "No need to rub it in Mr. Hero" Vaati muttered. "But teleport it to where?" Link asked, staring at the map.

Silvia looked over his shoulder and pointed to Lake Hylia. "That one guy Freyr could probably fix it." She suggested "Since hes so good with cannons" Link thought for a minute then nodded. "Maybe. But what if he needs parts?"

"All the parts appear to be here." Silvia stated, looking over at the cannon "Though some of it is buried under the random sand that's here. Seriously why is there sand?"

"That is true... But about the sand... I have no clue" Link looked at Midna. "Do you think you could transport this and us to Lake Hylia?" He asked, earning a nod from the imp. She floated in the air for a minute before letting out a strangled cry and lifting the cannon from the ground, making it teleport away. Midna looked at them as they transformed, their bones breaking and rearranging themselves, once the transformation was complete, they too were teleported away from the site.

* * *

**Lake Hylia**

When they reappeared beside of the cannon Link asked Midna to turn them back. When she did they ran over to Freyr, making the weird dressed man jump in shock. "Well long time no see Masaki, Vaati and Silvia" Freyr said as he watched Silvia took a couple of steps back and pointed towards the cannon. "Is that yours?" He asked and the group nodded.

Going over to the cannon the guy looked it over. "I think i can fix it but it will take awhile." he said and took out his tools.

The days seemed to go by fast, like Freyr was going in fast motion and they were going in slow motion. They watched as he continuously worked on it.

"Seven years and fifty days the time is passing by. Nothing in this world could be as nice as you and I. And how could we break up like this? And how could we be wrong? So many years so many days, and I still sing my song. Now i run to you like i always do, when i close my eyes i think of you. Such a lonely girl such a lonely world. When i close my eyes i dream of you~" Silvia randomly sang, making the boys stare at her. "What it feels like seven years and fifty days!" She defended her reasoning.

"Its done" Freyr said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Link gave him his payment and stared at the cannon. 'Why does this thing have legs?' He thought.

"Why does it have legs!?" Silvia repeated his unasked question.

"Maybe... I dont know. If we put it the wrong way then it can direct itself towards the right way?" Vaati suggested.

"I dont really care. Lets go so Masaki dont have to wait any longer" Link said as Vaati and Silvia held his waist. He aimed his hookshot at the target inside of the cannon. 'We're coming for you Masaki.'

The cannon blasted them into the sky.

* * *

**10 Random facts about The Legend of Twilight: (Warning: There WILL be some spoilers! if you dont like spoilers don't read and go on to the next available chapter.)**

**1: Silvia was originally going to be called Sasha and was going to be blind.**

**2: Masaki is Asian, Silvia has no race. I just realized that. Oops. The cats out of the bag ^^;**

**3: This story was created out of boredom. I really had no plot to begin with. I'm not even sure if it has a plot even now. **

**5: Silvia and Masaki were originally going to be accompanied by a third party member besides Link. Until my friend didn't make her Oc in time so... Vaati filled the void left by Kimki's would have been character. **

**6: Silvia's Hair and eye color were originally switched. Her eyes were going to be blue and her hair was going to be red. **

**7: Masaki was originally going to be nicknamed Daisy. (Don't know if it still is her nickname even now. lol.)**

**8: Masaki's name used in this story was actually a typo to begin with. Im not sure which one of us made the typo. But its there. **

**9: This story will have two story arcs. One for the journey and the second one for something else ill explain later.**

**10: The two ocs will probably end up dying once or twice in the first arc and in the second arc they die about five or so times.**

**Bonus fact: I might end up putting one girl and one boy in the second arc. The girl will be revealed during the first chapter but she wont have a name. The boy however will be revealed sometime in the later chapters. ^^ have fun with not knowing until then. :3**

* * *

**Theme songs: (Because who doesn't like a good theme song for a character?)**

**Masaki: Nobody's Fool - Avril Lavgine**

**Silvia: Photograph - Nickleback**

**Link: Your gonna go Far kid - The Offspring**

**Vaati: What I've Done - Linkin Park**

**Midna: Heart Like Mine - Miranda Lambert**

**The Group: We go together - Little Big Town**


	14. City in the Sky

**Like I promised. Here's another chapter. Its still technically her birthday where i live. So oh well xD **

**Warning! Contains blood. You have been warned. **

* * *

When the three heroes awoke, they were surprised to find themselves in a small pond outside of the temple. They heard Silvia scream and splashing.

"Whats the matter with you?" Link asked, looking over at the girl. "What _is_ that!?" She asked, pointing over at the Ooccoo people things. "Ooccoos" Link replied. "Well they dont look very attractive."

"They're not supposed to"

"If they were made into Hylians... Then yes they are!"

"No they aren't!"

"they aren't what?"

Link mentally face-palmed. "I swear sometimes i want to lock myself up" Silvia said honestly then started swimming towards the shore. "Time to save Masakiiiiiii"

"Yo! ill tell you what I want, what I really, really, really want!" Silvia started to sing but paused when she realized she had no one else that knew the lyrics. "So tell me what you want, what you really, really want" She turned to see Vaati getting out of the water. He shook his head and pointed to Link. "So Hyrule has the Spice girls?" Silvia asked.

"If you count Saria, Ruto, Malon, Zelda and Illia Spice girls I guess so." Link replied, shrugging. "My only question what a Zig-a-zig-ah means."

"To enjoy oneself"

"oh okay."

**A couple hours later...**

"Link just admit we're lost and you dont know where you're taking us!" Silvia shouted at him. "Will you shut up!?" Link shouted back. "I want to go home" Vaati whimpered.

**A couple more hours later...**

"We should have just left you to be poisoned in the one temple" Link growled. "I'd like to see you have no heart sometime Link. That would be something" Silvia hissed back.

"I'd like a lot of things Silvia and you're definitely not one of them." Link shot back. "Good the next time I get trapped ill save myself then, thank you very much ass-hat" Silvia looked around the Temple. "Why do you insist on calling me an ass-hat?" Link asked, not looking at her and not changing his tone. "Because you are an ass-hat" Silvia replied.

Link paused and stared at her. "Am I really that mean?" He asked sincerely making Silvia feel a little bad. "You're not really mean... You just can be sometimes. We all can be ass-hats sometimes."

"Mostly you..." Link added, making Silvia growl in response. "I take back my feeling of guilt!"

**A couple more hours later...**

"We. Are. Lost." Silvia said, losing her temper. "You keep saying that but you dont really mean it" Link replied. "Ohhh I do mean it you little ass-hat" Silvia growled.

"Little?" Link asked and received a nod. He sat down and curled up into a ball, trying to act like the bluenette when they were in the spirit temple. "Ass-hat" She growled pushing the Hylian over with her foot, which made him start laughing. "You really are an ass-hat." Silvia retorted. "Says the person that takes Guitar lessons"

"Says the person who usually has to save the world by himself"

"Says the person who has no friends"

"You dont either! In fact you dont have parents!"

Link froze for a minute then stared at her. "I do too have friends! Its because I don't try and keep myself from others getting to know me, and its not my fault that my parents died when i was young. At least I don't need attention the way you do" And with that he stalked off, leaving Silvia to stare after him and think about what he said.

"Hes right..." Silvia whispered, leaning against the wall then sliding down to the floor. "Oh god..."

**With Link...**

Link stormed through the dungeon twenty times faster than normal, due to him being pissed beyond belief and him taking out his anger on the enemies around him. "Link wait up...!" Vaati shouted, trying to keep up with the Hylian, failing to realize Silvia wasn't following them. Eventually Link slowed down and caught his breath, his tunic and face splattered with monster blood.

"You two were really mad at each-other. Why?" Vaati worked up the courage to ask the angry Hylian. Link looked down to the ground, he honestly had no clue why. "I have no clue... I guess its just that this place is where Masaki is held and I was angry that I couldn't save her before she got sucked down into that sand" He replied, clutching the last piece that he had of her in his hand. Vaati looked at him, "Open your hand for a minute..?" He asked, and Link obliged.

Vaati studied Masaki's necklace closely. "I wonder how this is affecting everything..." He muttered to himself and ignored Link's questions of 'What are you talking about?' and 'Dude was Silvia following you?'

"Oh well... I guess we'll find out later. Wont we?" Vaati finally answered the first question Link had asked.

Link stared at the Mage and repeated his second question.

"Yeah she-" he turned around and realized the bluenette wasn't following them.

"Damn it"

**With Silvia...**

The bluenette looked around, her eyes grazing over the smallest of details. "I've been here before..." She muttered then went into another door. "Well I haven't been here yet... Or have I"

Silvia sighed. "If only we didn't have that fight." She muttered as Midna popped out of her shadow.

"Silvia, Link and Vaati are looking for you."

"Tell them to go on ahead without me. Ill try and catch up as soon as I find another dungeon map"

"Are you sure? Because I can tell them that you're here"

"No, after that big fight we had we both have to cool down. Even if it takes me forever to get out of here at least Masaki will be out of here safe."

Midna nodded and retracted into her shadow.

**Back to Link...**

Midna popped out of his shadow and repeated her conversation with Silvia.

"So... She sounded like she felt bad..?" Link asked, receiving a nod in reply from Midna. "Yes it appeared so. But she wishes to stay there and find her own way out while you go save her."

Link sighed and looked down. "You idiot..."

**An hour later...**

Link bumped into someone and smiled seeing as it was the bluenette. "Silvia you're okay" He said giving the girl a big hug. Silvia looked up at him in confusion. "I thought you were still mad" She said quietly.

"I was but now. Im a little calmer" He said then started walking. "Lets go save your girlfriend!"

**The boss room...**

The land was on a solid platform, way above the ground, it was no surprise that it would take a long time just to get all the way up there. Masaki was strapped to one of the big pillars that looked like you could climb them.

"Silvia you go for Masaki while me and Vaati distract the dragon." Link ordered and pushed Vaati to the other side of the battlefield. Silvia was left alone to go save his girlfriend. As she climbed the wire ladder, the bluenette realized the wires got damper and damper with each climb. "Blood... shes bleeding.. and heavily too ..." She muttered. trying to go as fast as she could.

Reaching Masaki was the hardest part, since the area around her was slick with her blood. About once or twice Silvia had nearly fell off of the pillar and to her own certain death. She heard the pink haired girl moan in pain. "Its okay... Im here now..." Silvia tried to calm the girl down with gentle words, to which they had no effect. She looked back and saw the dragon thing had spotted her. "Damnit" She said climbing up a little higher so that she could shield the girl from any burns they may inflict from feeling like a roasted marshmallow.

Pulling a fast one, Silvia got the girl untied and dropped to the ground with Masaki safely in her arms. The dragon however, couldn't match their fast descent to the ground and turned away to try and get one of the boys. The bluenette held the asian and lifted her shirt just enough to see the eight wounds that were cut into her. "just hang on honey..." Silvia said gently to the merely conscious girl. She got out a red potion and made her drink it. Fortunately, the potion made the bleeding slow and her wound halfly healed.

Pulling out bandages, the girl wrapped the pinkette's wounds gently and carefully.

The bluenette turned around and watched as the dragon fell to the ground and exploded into a black cloud.

"Great job guys." Silvia said, picking Masaki up in her arms. "So how is she?" Link ran up and asked.

"Shes just fine now"

Link sighed with relief as Midna pulled up the portals. "We're all back together again" she said with a little happiness in her voice.

"Yes and we shall never get separated again."

Link, Vaati, and Silvia stepped into the portals. Silvia having the slightly bigger one due to her carrying Masaki.

They were teleported out of there...

**Lake Hylia...**

Link looked over Masaki and brushed the hair out of her face as he held her close.

"Hey Link.. About earlier... I'm really sorry about bringing up your parents" He heard a familiar voice say and Link looked up to see Silvia's face aglow in the firelight. "Its okay. we both said things we shouldn't have"

"We cool..?"

"We cool" Link replied, smiling a little.

They sat still in silence, watching the night sky and Masaki. Until Vaati ran past in his underwear shouting 'I believe I can fly'

"Vaati put some freaking clothes on!"

* * *

**After this guess whats going to happen~ yup! Its going to go like this:**

**Return to the Twilight**

**Who run the twili? Zant!**

**Hyrule Castle Raid**

**The final battle!**

**2nd arc Author note**

**Angel of Darkness**

**Thats all i have so far. Stay tuned! Lates**


	15. Back into the Twilight

**~heh heh heh~ Sorry about the no new chappie thing. The first day i was too sad to type didn't want that to mess with my work, the second day i was too lazy, and now today and yesterday my internet is messing up and not loading fanfiction correctly/not loading at all for some strange reason.. I've been losing the work i try to save in the docs. I have no freaking clue why! D: I hope my computer doesn't mess this up... that would suck. ****  
**

**Anyway...**

**LETS ROLL!**

* * *

When Silvia and Vaati woke up the next morning, they heard Link screaming something unintelligible at the top of his lungs. "Dude... Whats the matter...?" Silvia asked sleepily. "Masaki stopped breathing!" Link snapped "Its about time you noticed me screaming!"

"How long ago did you start screaming?"

"An Hour ago"

Silvia sweatdropped and crawled over to the unmoving Masaki, her breathing was shallow and barely noticeable. "Shes breathing but shes having a hard time with it" She replied, kneeling over the pink haired girl. "How do you know this stuff?"

"Uh...Internet?"

"Internet?"

"Oh yeah I forgot they don't have the internet here"

Silvia turned to Link and Vaati and stared at them. "Link, can I trust you to get some supplies for her wounds?" She asked, earning a nod from Link. "Thank you." She said then gave off a list of things she needed. Link nodded and started towards the road. "I thought you might need Epona so..." Silvia said, then blew on the whistle grass.

Epona, appearing out of nowhere, came running towards Link. "Seriously, Zelda logic" Silvia muttered and watched Link mount Epona and ride off on his trusty steed. She chuckled and started to do what she could with Masaki's wounds.

**Vaati's pov (Because im really bored and want to do this in first person)**

I looked at the bluenette in confusion. "Zelda logic?" I asked, watching as Silvia wrapped the girl's wounds.

"Zelda logic, the logic of this world" She returned, not looking at me. "What's your logic?" I asked, making the crimson eyed girl turn and look at me. "The logic of my world is... uh..." She paused and went back to cleaning Masaki's wounds. "Earth Logic is basically... Someone having to go through practice to get better at something."

"Zelda logic?"

"Take Link for example, he's learned; the ocarina, the guitar, drums, harp, anything you can think of" I thought for a moment then looked at her. "Thats not normal?"She sighed a little. "Not where we're from" Silvia went back to trying to get Masaki to breathe.

"So are orphanages normal where you come from..? What are they for?" I asked, remembering Masaki telling us that she was from one. Silvia thought for a minute and started to do CPR on Masaki. "Well... Sorta..." she said uneasily. I paused and looked at her. "What do they do...?" I asked. "Orphanages are where... People without parents go... to get adopted... That's why I told her that I would beg my parents to adopt her." She muttered, then tried to get comfortable.

To Silvia's and my relief, Masaki started breathing again. "That was so close..." I heard Silvia mutter under her breath.

**No-one's pov**

The bluenette looked up and watched as a horse galloped up to them. The man on its back was wearing a red tunic and his eyes were dark green orbs. The man paused by the three heroes. "Don't come any closer" Silvia growled, pulling Masaki closer to her. Ignoring bluenette, the green eyed man got off of his horse and started to walk towards the trio. "Did you not hear me you idiot!" She snapped, backing up. "I have no intention of hurting you" He closed his dark green eyes and smiled a little holding his hand out as a gesture.

"How do I know we can trust you"

"Do I look like a threat?" He asked, his green eyes snapping open to look at her.

"Yes. To me you do" Silvia pulled out the Gale boomerang, which she took from Link knowing he wouldn't have to use it anytime soon, and aimed it at the man before her.

"To you? have you looked at the other two? See what they think?" He retorted. "I think you look like a creep" Vaati muttered, making the man's eyes dart towards him. "Honestly, what do you think we are? A bunch of idiots?" Silvia asked, picking up Masaki and walking towards Vaati.

The man looked at her and grabbed her arm, making the bluenette drop the black eyed girl. "Vaati grab her!" Silvia ordered before the man covered her mouth. "There is a very specific reason why i'm here girlie" He snarled, kicking Masaki towards himself. Vaati ran forward, but was blasted back by some weird sort of magic. "Do you want to know why?" He asked, but went on ahead to explain anyway.

"I was sent here to retrieve two girls. One of Fire, and the other of Light." The man said and smiled, watching as Silvia struggled in his grip. "That ones fire alright." He commented, jabbing the bluenette in the back with his elbow.

Silvia let out a muffled cry, trying to stay conscious. She looked up at Vaati, who was currently trying to get to them, and bit the man's hand. He let go of her mouth for a minute and shook his hand furiously. "Vaati go find Link!" She hurriedly ordered. The Mage paused for a minute, as if considering his choices then nodded and turned, running the direction Link had disappeared off to.

The man glared down at her and struck her once more, making the bluenette's sight go black...

* * *

"via..." She heard a voice murmur. "Sil... via..."

Masaki smiled as she saw the girls eyes open slowly. "Your awake..." She breathed, watching as Silvia looked around the small enclosed space. "This looks like a dungeon..." She muttered, earning a nod from the pinkette. "It is. I've already taken the liberty of picking the locks of the cuffs." She said, revealing her bloody wrist.

"it seems like everything is going to hell doesn't it" Silvia muttered and shrugged her shoulders. "We could escape ourselves instead of waiting for Link and Vaati." Masaki suggested, making the other girl smile despite of their current situation. "Couldn't help to try." She said.

"Surprisingly the idiot guards didn't take our stuff" She started to say, her hand fishing in her nonexistent pocket. "Nevermind" Silvia muttered, pulling out a bottle. "Sure leave the bottle" She mimicked the guards in the deepest voice she could. "I'm sure that they won't break i-" She started to say then gasped, turning to break half of the bottle on the wall, leaving fine sharp blades of glass where the bottom used to be. Masaki smiled and did the same.

'_It seems like a labyrinth_' Silvia thought as the two navigated and snuck through the castle's dungeon. Masaki peered around a corner and found no one, when they booked it, they realized a guard was already chasing them.

"Run!" Silvia shouted grabbing Masaki's arm trying to run as fast as she could.

**Hours later...**

Masaki and Silvia were both out of breath when they reached the outside of the castle, looking back they smiled and high-fived each other. "Not damsels in distress anymore now are we?" They both yelled, walking away and out of the courtyard. "We are so awesome!" Silvia smiled, making the pinkette smile and cheer for them. They chanted their own names until they walked into Castle town.

"Did you hear about the two that got captured?" One villager gossiped. "Two were girls. One whose hair was Pink and the other was blue"

"Yea, did you hear that two of the boys that were with them tried to go save them?"

Silvia and Masaki walked up to them and listened in to their conversation. "One was a boy dressed in a weird green outfit while the other was wearing the same thing with a purple cloak."

Masaki exchanged a worried glance with Silvia. "Excuse me, do you know where those two boys are right now?" Silvia asked, making the two older females turn to look at them. "They're currently at Malo mart" The one woman said, pointing towards the shop. "Thank you very much" Silvia said as Masaki ran off to find the two boys, the bluenette following not to long after.

Once inside, the two watched as Link tried not to have a mental breakdown and Vaati paced back and forth between the wall and Link.

"Do you know when you'll get the Magic armor in?" Link asked for the fifteenth time, making the guy behind the counter sweat-drop. "I told you kid. It won't come until next week" he replied then looked past him to see Masaki and Silvia walking up behind the boy in green. "Hello pretty ladies. What do you two need? Bombs for your bomb arrows? Arrows? recovery hearts?"

"Oooooohhhhhh Bombs sound fun" Silvia said squealing a little. "No... You already used a bunch of bombs last night trying to make fireworks." Masaki replied, making the bluenette pout. "At least they worked!" Link's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voices. "Wait a minute..." he said, turning towards the two bickering girls. "Vaati its them!" He said making Vaati turn to look at them as well. Vaati took a running leap at the bluenette, making her yelp in surprise as the two fell to the ground.

Link smiled and hugged Masaki close. "I was so worried I lost you again!" Masaki smiled and hugged the boy.

"So Silvia did you ever find out what that guy meant about Fire and Light?" Vaati asked, sitting on the girl's stomach. She shook her head.

"I heard about a prophecy about Fire and Light." Link replied, looking at Silvia. "May i hear it?" Silvia asked and Link shook his head. "Too many people Ill tell you later tonight." He promised, picking the pink haired girl up into his arms.

**a couple more hours later...**

"What about the Twilight mirror?" Midna asked, watching the sun set slowly as the boys set up a campsite in the middle of hyrule field. "We'll be well on our way tomorrow Midna, don't worry" Link said to the imp as the four settled down around the fireplace.

"There will be Six of the elements,

Their fates destined to cross,

Light and darkness are the ones to toss"

"Toss what?" Masaki interrupted him. "I guess we're going to find out at some point" Link replied, a little irritated that she had interrupted him.

"For each of the six element keys.

Arise to your own destiny"

Link paused and shook his head "no thats not how it goes" He muttered then tried again.

_Six of the Elements, answer your call_

_To Earth or Wind, a castle shall fall_

He paused again only to hear another voice arise from seemingly nowhere

_Hero of the sacred blade, _

_by your choice a fate is made._

_Slay the evil, _

_or die forever. _

"Well that escalated quickly" Silvia mused when the voice went away after the last line. Masaki looked at Link, "Slay the evil or die forever?" She asked. "Well the rest of it rhymed except that part." Silvia looked at Masaki. "Poems and Prophecies are written for a reason..." She said, mostly to herself. "I just... who the other two are." Masaki wondered aloud, her speech a little off because of the scare.

Vaati stared at the ground, his eyes darting from one direction to the other. "Im going to guess since that guy called Masaki 'Light' and Silvia 'Fire' We kind of have to infer that Link is 'Earth' and I'm 'Wind'... right?"

The other three nodded then got up. "Time to go to the Twilight!" Masaki cheered, pushing everyone towards the tower. "We can just warp" Link said, causing Midna to pop up at the word 'warp'.

Without warning the four were warped to the stone tower, standing in-front of the mirror.

"Here we go..." Link murmured. beckoning his friends to stand with him on the glowing platform imprinted on the ground infront of the mirror.

The four were teleported into the portal created by the mirror.


	16. The Palace of Twilight

The three looked around the palace. The place was eerie and had strange twilight creatures.

"Uhm... listen, Guys... Can I ask you one last selfish favor?" Midna popped out of Silvia's shadow and looked at them. Masaki looked at the imp in confusion. "Regardless of what my reasons may have been. I once abandoned this world... I left behind the Twili. Those who had followed me... Who considered me their ruler..." She looked down at the ground.

"Even now, as they remain here, suffering under Zant's power, they believe help will come for this world. But if they were to see the only help for them was a hideous little imp... Dont you think they'd feel let down?" Before she could go on Silvia interrupted. "Midna, I dont think they would be let down at all. You are still their princess. and you are still their ruler." Midna looked up at her for a brief second and shook her head. "I dont want to take chances... And its only for a little bit longer. Do you guys mind if I continue to hid in your shadows while your in your human forms?"

"Sure im sure none of us mind." Link said, earning a nod from Silvia, Masaki and Vaati. "I'm sorry" Midna shot them a grateful glance then retreated into Masaki's shadow.

Once inside the castle, the four looked around the room. In front of them was a bunch of monsters shadow baba serpents and a bunch of shadow keese. "Arent these fond memories of the other place?" Link heard Silvia mutter under her breath. "Forest temple was a biatch..." Vaati muttered. "It really was supposed to be easy for a beginner..." Masaki replied. "Looks like this ones going to be more of a biatch than the temples before" Silvia said, killing a keese that divebombed chuckled as he watched her waving her sword up and down singing strange lyrics.

"Levan polka" Masaki randomly called out and joined in, only to get hit by by an energy ball sent by Zant's head.

Masaki rubbed her head as she watched Silvia fly backwards into a ledge. "Great now we have the ability to fly backwards" Silvia muttered. "Oh and not to mention Zant is now a pokemon." Masaki said, starting to laugh.

"DIE ZANTS HEAD!" Silvia heard Link shout.

**A couple hours later...**

"Hey look a hand!" Masaki said, before the bluenette could open her mouth. "I swear you two are switching personalities in this dungeon" Link said, sweat-dropping.

The pink haired girl ran forward as the door behind them somehow locked itself. "We're trapped... Again" Vaati said sweat-dropping. Link walked forward and jumped off of the ledge. "You two stay up there. We're going to do some kind of teamwork type thing. Vaati you run out of the door with the glow orb." Link said.

**Two hours later...**

Link fell onto the floor. "This dungeon could go on forever. Especially with those orbs we have to toss around." Silvia mused, making the Hylian groan in disappointment.

"Guess what Linkie~ WE HAVE ONE MORE SOL TO GETTTTT" Masaki said, making the Hylian look up at her and groan more. "You know what. You guys suck" He said, making the pinkette pout. "You're so mean"

"That took freaking two hours just to get it here." Silvia mused. Vaati nodded. "it will probably take two more hours just to get the other one here." He replied. "Making you three go get it." Link said from his place beside the Sol. "Did you know that Sol means sun in latin?" Masaki randomly said, making the three shake their heads. "Well it is"

**Three hours later...**

"Why do I feel like this is beginning to feel like that episode of Spongebob where its says 'Three hours later'?" Silvia asked. "I dunno, but it really does" Masaki replied.

**_Three hours later _**They heard the guy from spongebob say.

"Well uh... There's the voice." Silvia said, watching as Link put the Sol down in the remaining slot.

"Are we to the one room yet?" Vaati asked out of the blue, making Masaki hit him upside the head. "Will you hold your horses?" Link snapped, standing up to his full height. Silvia, who was currently the quietest one in the room, stared ahead. The three bickering companions turned to look at the bluenette. "Whats wrong with you? You're never usually this quiet" Masaki said, stopping the unusually quiet girl. "I just realized.. after this and the castle... We're done. No more dungeons, no more travels... No more saving.."

"We still have a prophecy" Link pointed out.

"That would probably be answered in a couple of years from now or something..." Silvia said "Thats how most prophecies are fulfilled. A couple of months, days or years after the chosen ones get the prophecy. And who knows, we might not be the destined! What if its the kin of our kin?"

"That couldn't be possible" Masaki stated, "one you're thinking of the Warriors series with the stars in their paws. and two, he called me Light. Don't you remember?"

Silvia looked at Masaki. "That doesn't mean shit." She growled.

"What if we take them with us?"

"Thats not possible and you know that Masaki. For all we know we could just be going crazy."

Vaati stared at the bickering girls, "Don't question it Silvia." came a random voice. Turning, they saw the same man from before. Green eyes and all. "This is all real. From the very beginning it was real" The man stepped forward. "This is all as real as you're world is. Though its just a mere game in your world, it is real as much as you try to deny it" He continued, walking forward stopping before he touched the girl. "Believe in your destiny.."

Silvia stared at the man with the green eyes then nodded in defeat.

"Good girl. now you go on your quest" He said, then disappeared, as if he was never written into the code of the game. Glitching almost. "Was he a... Glitch?" Link shook his head. "I've never seen him around before you three came" He replied.

"He was glitching like Vanellope... Wait... He captured us before... Why is he trying to make me change my mind about this..?" Silvia said, making the three shrug in confusion.

"Be that as it may... He might be confused about which side he's on." Masaki said, twirling her pointer finger in a circle.

"Can we finish the dungeon...?" Vaati asked, making the three jump.

"Y-yeah"

**The Twili Throne room... (AKA. Bossroom)**

Zant sat at his throne, as if he were waiting for the four to arrive.

"Zant. Isn't this ironic? Here we are, all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on Link!" She smiled, her fists on her hips.

"You speak of magic? Still your tongue for a moment, whelp, and I will tell you of both magic and the oppression of ages..." The dark King rose up to his feet and looked at the imp. "The people of our tribe..." his helmet lifted up to reveal his true face, his eyes a bright yellow. What appeared to be eyeliner ran across the bottom of his eyes, coming to a triangle below the yellow dots that were his eyes. "A tribe that mastered the arts of magic... Were locked away in this world like insects in a cage." He lifted his hands up into the air as if he were going to yell out at them. "In the shadows we regressed. So much so that we soon knew neither anger. Nor hatred. Nor even desire. " His voice raised to a slight yell. "And all was the fault of the useless. Do-nothing royal family that had resigned itself to this half-existence!" He twisted his body, making the Hylian, Mage, and humans flinch. "Wouldn't that break some bones?" Silvia asked, receiving a nod from the rest of the party.

Zant started to go into some sort of tantrum, making the imp stare at him in confusion. "I had served and endured in that depraved household too long, my impudent princess." He said, trying to catch his breath. Zant jumped up into the air and forward, making Link raise his light filled Master Sword in reaction. "And _why_,you ask? Because I believed I would be the next to rule our people!" He yelled, jumping and spinning this way and that. Making it hard for the four to watch his every movement.

He spun then stopped, his arms raised in a battle position. Zant then raised his hands together and bent backwards, making the four flinch. "Would they acknowledge me as their king? No, and I was denied the magic powers befitting our ruler. " He stared up at the sky in wonder, as if remembering something that had happened a couple of months ago. "It was then. In the thrall of hatred, despair... I turned my eyes to the heavens..." He smiled again before continuing. "And found" He paused again and looked at the sky in a sort of awe "a god..."

When he stood, his helmet was back on his head. "My god only had one wish." He disappeared, leaving the four heroes confused. "To merge shadow and light to make darkness!"

He rose into the air.

"OH SHIT MAN HES FLOATIN' HE MEANS BUSINESS!" Link heard one of the girls shout. The scenery changed from the Twilight throne room to the first dungeon. "...Uh... Okay now he really means... Business?" A confused Silvia repeated, tackling Vaati out of the way of the twili bullets Zant was sending their way.

Silvia looked up to see Link and Masaki on the other side of the room. Link was laying over Masaki protecting her from the possible bullets that could have hit them. When the bluenette tried to get up she felt a sharp sting in her side, causing her to nearly double over. She looked over at the other two again, if she had been hit then surely Link had been hit as well.

Link however had multiple spots where the bullets had hit him, each bled freely into the green cloth covering his scarred, bruised and ragged body. She tensed as she got out the gale boomerang, aiming it at Zant. As soon as the girl let the boomerang fly, she saw the twili bullets flying through the air. Getting caught by the boomerang's gust, the bullets spun around and around in the little tornado. The boomerang hit Zant head on, making uber Zant feel the pain of his own fire.

A few shots later and the scenery changed again, it was Dangoro's room. The platform slightly shook as Zant landed on it, his full body weight taken into account by it.

"Don't fall into the lava!" Link warned.

"Yea we're totally going to be like 'YAYY LAVA LETS JUMP IN' Weeeee" Silvia imitated their voices, when she opened her mouth to say something else, the platform swayed slightly. Then violently. The four put on their iron boots and stayed attached to the magnet platform.

After a minute of jumping the king got tired and stopped to pant, leaving him vulnerable to attack. A few more slashes got them to get him to change the scenery again.

The four were under water.

After a couple of minutes of playing, where the frick is Zant. He changed the scenery again.

They were back at the forest temple. In the mini boss room.

"Are you serious?" Silvia shouted at the king. He shrugged. "I guess I could be a little more serious." he said dropping down to the pole below him. "Fine. Ill just cut to the chase and make this the final battle."

"Thank you very much!"

This time Link was transported into the middle of a shielded area. While Masaki, Vaati and Silvia had to watch from a distance. Their eyes glued on the battle before them as it was unfolding.

Zant and Link had a hard battle... until finally one fell.

Link watched as the fused shadows started to swirl around Midna, then go into her body. She stared at her hands in confusion and awe for a moment before looking at Zant again.

"Y-you TRAITORS!" The four turned to look at Zant.

"Traitors? Ha! Do you want to know why none would call you king? It was your eyes Zant. All saw it. The lust for power burning in your pupils... Did you think we would forget our ancestors lost their king to such greed?" She said calmly.

"Midna... Foolish Twilight princess... the curse put on you cannot be broken... It was placed on you by the magic of my god. The power you held as the leader of Twili will never return. He has already descended and reborn into this world..." Zant said, making the imp grow angrier. "As long as my master, Ganon, survives, he will resurrect me without cease!" He smiled, making the imp lose all control of her anger. To the girls and Vaati's surprise the imp's hair grew to sharp points, which then drove themselves into the king's body. Making him no more.

She stared at the empty throne as panic set into her red eyes. "I... I used just a fraction of the energy that's in me now... I did THAT using a fraction of my ancestors' magic? Nows the time! We must save Zelda! I couldn't take the evil power granted to Zant... But at least I have the magic of my ancestors...I can return the power Zelda has given to me..."

She made a portal out and looked at the four. "We must hurry. for time is not on our side"

They nodded and stepped onto the portals. Transporting them out of the temple.

**Twilight realm...**

The four appeared outside of the castle, the sol orbs remaining in their spots still glowing and lighting the areas around it.

"What do you think he meant by 'He has already descended and reborn into this world?"

Link shrugged and turned towards the two girls. "Though there is one thing we can be sure of. That man from before _wants_ us to finish this adventure." Masaki nodded and sighed. "Now if only we could figure out why he wants us to finish it." She said, pacing back and forth.

"Because he wants to be king" Silvia's voice came from behind them. "Why do you think that Silv?" Masaki asked, turning towards the bluenette. "If you looked closely into ganon's eyes you could see the want and need for power. Correct?"

"Yeah but what about the need?" Masaki asked.

"Good question.. That man had the same lust in his eyes." Silvia's crimson eyes narrowed as she slowly paced back and forth. "He had the same drive as Ganon himself. With that being said, we can infer that he wants to be the next king of Hyrule. But before he can become king." The bluenette paused for a minute and looked at the three companions, as if determining the next words to come from her mouth.

"Ganon has to fall first." Masaki continued breathlessly, before Silvia had the chance to continue.

"Since Zelda has already fallen captive by someone. Hes making us do the dirty work by twisting our true goal, into his own maniacal plan." Silvia finished.

"So why did he lock us up?" Masaki suddenly asked.

"That im not certain. Though we can guess that it was to give Link the push he needed to want to go to hyrule castle before the Twilight realm was saved. So that Ganon could call upon Zant to finish off the hero of Time and Twilight." Silvia replied, making Link's eyes widen in surprise. "Like I said its only a theory, but what I saw in that man's eyes couldn't possibly be fiction."

Masaki looked to the ground, her black eyes searching for something. "If that were true. That means that there might be a battle between the two." She said suddenly, making the bluenette shake her head. "That would happen if that man had something Ganon wanted. Which could possibly be anything."

"Power"

"The power to manipulate us?"

"The lust to be king?"

Silvia looked at the three. "Hang on... What did one of you say?"

"Power?"

"After that"

"Lust?"

"Before that."

Vaati thought for a moment. "The power to manipulate us?" He asked, making Silvia nod.

"Bingo"

Masaki looked at the three pain stricken. " What do you mean 'manipulate us'?" She asked. "Thats just it. I don't know and I don't think we will find out for a long while." Silvia said, putting a hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder.

"For now... We need to focus on the main objective... Defeating Ganon... Once and for all"


	17. Hyrule castle

**Welcome to the ending of the arc! I do hope you enjoy the ending of the Twilight princess part of this story. I'm not sure wither to just mark this as Completed and start a new story with a different title or to just continue on this one. :P Well crud.**

**Anyway**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

When the teenagers reached the edge of Hyrule castle, they saw a steady blanket of rain pouring on the other side of the wall, almost seemingly like a time gate just waiting for the four to walk through it to their doom. Thunder crackled over the castle.

"Oh no..." Silvia breathed.

"Its already been taken" Masaki continued, her eyes glued to the castle ahead of them.

"Its a disaster..." Vaati muttered.

"I wonder what he did with her"

"LINK!" The three stared at the boy, as Midna looked at what may either make the lives of the people better, or kill the very four she cared about. She hated when it came down to things like this, the deals were never usually fair and anyone had a price to pay to get what they most desired.

The pinkette's hair covered her face, as if hiding the anger in her pitch black eyes. The group could see through her disguise, seeing as they had traveled with her for a long time. "All is not fair, in war." she said coldly. The boys nodded, though they did not understand her meaning behind the cold and bitter words. She looked up, revealing one of her hatred filled eyes.

"Masaki calm down." She soothed, putting her hand on the Asian's shoulder in some sort of comfort. Masaki looked at her, the flame in her eyes grew bigger. "Calm? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" she snapped. "O-of... Course you are..." Silvia whispered in the lowest octave she could.

The four entered the castle, their eyes traveling around the room.

"This is huge" Silvia said, her voice echoed around the room. "Yeah.." Masaki breathed. Link went a little ahead of the others, his blue eyes scanning the area. "Just looks like a front room for rich people" He said. "Yea you have a point" Vaati replied, making the Hylian jump.

"Well now we know that Ganon is a total renovater for Hyrule castle." Silvia pointed out, making the other three laugh. "Yeah I guess you could say that." Link got out before clearing his throat and regaining control of his laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Meanwhile...**

Ganon sat on his throne, staring out to the land that was once known to the seven sages as the land of light. With the darkness came his strength, his power to the kingdom that was once ruled by the royal family. He looked up towards Zelda, his eyes scanning her face for any sign of life.

There was nothing.

His hands clenched and unclenched. For Ganon knew of the foretold future that was going to unfold before his very eyes. The ginger haired man was planning to stop them once and for all.

"Its a wonder they made it all the way here" Ganon said to the body of Zelda. "I thought for sure that they would have been killed at the first obstacle I threw at them" He stared towards the door and over the horizon. "The dark magic I had put over the land, in a blanket of twilight was supposed to draw them back. But they destroyed it."

He growled in anger. "If that boy hadn't lived that day I wouldn't be in this mess now would I?" His voice quieted to merely a whisper. "And that Imp. She was helping him along the way and those kids with him. Vaati was supposed to be on my side!" He hit the armrest of the throne in anger. "That girl... Masaki... Changed him somehow. But... How?" He asked himself then shrugged it off. "I'll just simply kill them when they come here" His eyes narrowed when he heard their laughter echoing through the castle.

"One way or another... They will die a painful death one by one..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**With our heroes...**

Masaki looked at the map, her eyes locking onto the throne room. "I just can't believe..." She whispered. "Can't believe what..?" Link asked, pausing for a minute to walk beside his girlfriend. "I just feel like... something bad is going to happen" She replied, looking up when hearing a crash from ahead of them.

"The bluenette looked back at the shattered chandelier with wide eyes. She shook her head slowly, as if trying to dismiss something she had seen. "VAATI!" Silvia screamed lunging forward at the Mage's unmoving body. "Vaati open your eyes!" She shouted, dragging the Mage out from under the broken glass and various metal pieces. "You have to open your eyes!" She shouted, her eyes filling to the brim with tears, threatening to spill over at any minute.

"Silvia what happened?" Link asked, while Masaki looked at Vaati, the expression on her face hard to read. "Chandelier... He... Me... Not..." The bluenette said brokenly, tears now streaming down her face. Link looked at him and the broken chandelier. "Chandelier fell from up there and he saved you." Link guessed, making the girl nod.

She got up slowly, with the Mage in her arms. "Im sure he's fine... Just unconscious" Link said, making the girl nod a little.

The three walked towards another room. "What if he never wakes up...?" Masaki whispered to Link, making sure not to let the bluenette hear her. "I don't think fate would let that happen" He whispered back.

"He stumbled into faith and thought... God this is all... There is... The pictures in his mind arose... and began... To breathe.. and all the gods and all the worlds began colliding on a backdrop of blue... Blue lips... Blue veins..." They heard the bluenette quietly sing to herself. She gently pushed the bangs away from Vaati's eye.

"if no one knew better you'd think they were dating" Masaki mused. Link chuckled and walked into another room.

"What's with all the puzzles!?" he shouted, making the humans jump a little. "Try that one"

The boy shot at a painting and noticed it went right through. "Sweet"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Four hours later...**

"We need to hurry along with this... I think we're running out of time cards..." Masaki said. Link shook his head. "Its all battle from here." He said, walking up to the middle of a concrete block bridge. Looking up he realized there were a bunch of enemies. The three lifted up their swords and watched as one of them got blown out of the sky, while another got hit by a hawk.

The three ran over to the edge and saw rusl and his friends. "Awesome!" Silvia shouted, making the Mage stir a little. "You go save Zelda and we'll hold these guys off!" Rusl shouted, then disappeared under the bridge.

Once the heroes reached the big key, Vaati woke up and looked up at Silvia, who was currently smiling like an idiot at the key. "We got it!" Vaati said, making the three look at him. "Your alive!" Link and Masaki shouted, hugging the two in happiness.

"Uh guys?" Midna said, interrupting them. "I'm sorry to interrupt your hug fest but we still have a castle, and a princess, to save.." She reminded them, making the four run to the castle.

"Wait for me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four reached another staircase, this time it looked like it was hit by a laser. "Imma firin' my lazooorrrrr!" Silvia quoted the famous meme. The three stared at her in confusion, eyes widening. Silvia shrugged then hopped onto her spinner, going up the broken staircase. Hopping from side to side in order to get past the weird blade spinners.

One by one the other three did the same, then landed on the other side. To face a Dark Nut. "Here we go again..." Masaki muttered, her bangs covering her face.

After dealing with the Dark nut, the four stared at the door with the big lock on it.

"Well here we are..." Link breathed. "Its been a long time since we started this adventure..." Masaki continued, her voice threatening to crack. She felt an arm around her, looking up she realized it was Silvia. "That time makes us closer as a group" the bluenette soothed. "Here we stand... And here we'll stay" She continued, making the rest of the group smile.

Link took a step forward, remembering the last time he tried to open the door. "What if it breaks?" He asked sheepishly. "What if what breaks?"Masaki asked. "The key" Link replied. "I'm pretty sure it wont break in the lock... If that's what your afraid of." Midna replied. He looked at the imp, expecting her to throw something at him. "Just try" Silvia said gently. Link looked at the three of them.

"Link we're scared too. There are many things that could go wrong" Masaki started, receiving a 'Great job at trying to scare him more' look from Silvia. "But at least they'll say we tried to save the castle. The lock is the least of our problems." Masaki continued. "Its time to make your name go down in history"

He looked at his girlfriend then nodded and unlocked the last door, going in and seeing the light of day, sorta..

"Is everyone ready...?"

They all nodded and walked up to their almost certain deaths.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four looked around the throne room, seeing a beheaded statue on the ground. They looked up to see the princess, in the middle of a triforce above the throne. Link tried to run forward but was blocked by Midna's arm, he instead stood there. Midna narrowed her eyes.

"Welcome to my castle." Ganon chuckled, resting his chin on his fist. Midna looked at him unamused "So your... Ganondorf." Masaki said then watched at the evil king got up to his full height. He looked at them with a small smirk on his face. "I've been dying to meet you" Silvia stepped in before Midna could make any comment. Ganon ignored the two girls from another world, and continued to talk to Midna. "Your people have amused me, Midna. To defy gods with petty magic, only to be cast aside. Very pathetic. As they were pathetic, they have served me well. Their anguish was my nourishment." He chuckled and put his hand into a fist.

"Hatred bled across the void, thus awakening me. Drawing deep of it, i grew strong once more. Your people had some skill, thats for sure... but they lacked the true power." He walked to the side a bit then looked up at the unconscious princess. "The absolute power that those chosen by gods wield." He looked at them with anger. "he who wields that power would make a suitable king, don't you think?"

"Ha! Such conceit." This time Vaati spoke up, before getting cut off by the imp. "But if you are the chosen wielder of power, as you claim you are... I will risk everything to deny you!" She said, glaring up at the king of thieves.

Ganon stared at her for a minute before closing his eyes and saying. "Shadow has indeed been moved by light" he smirked. "Amusing... Very well... Deny me! Yes, try and deny me... you and your... friends." He lifted his hand towards Zelda, making the imp gasp and fly up. "Midna no!" She heard Masaki and Silvia shout. She stopped in front of the princess and turned around, her arms spread out to each side of her. Trying to protect her.

Ganon broke into small twilight pieces and flew up in front of Midna, forming a small black cloud. It then lunged forward, making Midna grunt and strain to groan. She looked down at herself and then realized none of ganon had gone into the princess of twilight. She then turned around and looked at Zelda, trying to get gannon out of her somehow, she paused, realizing it wouldn't work.

Zelda opened her eyes and sent the twilight princess flying out of the room.

Link turned around to see Zelda's body walking towards him. She looked like herself, but her skin was a grayish white color. Her/his sword came up to her/him and she/he grabbed it. "Faithless fools, you dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow? You have chosen... and so you shall feel my wrath" She/he floated up above them.

"Vaati this is no time to be looking up zelda's skirt!" Silvia hit the man in purple on the shoulder, snapping him out of his nosebleed daydream.

Link stood in the middle of the room and watched as the princess ganon made a light ball over his/her head, then threw it at the Hylian. "Tennis!" Silvia shouted as Link hit the light ball back to the puppet Zelda. The floor around the four started glowing, and they all tackled each-other out of the way so none of them would get hit.

Doing the same thing once more, the three watched as Link scrambled to get out of the triforce shaped light trap before it bursted. Succeeding he rolled to the side and sighed in relief. She floated around for a minute then dove towards the bluenette. She dodged out of the way as Zelda went for the pinkette next, who also rolled out of the way.

She then held her sword above her head and made another light ball. Creating more tennis matches. By the third one, she couldn't swing back in time and got hit. Resulting in the female getting zapped. The king made a unearthly sound of grunting and fell towards the floor, seemingly defying gravity. Midna got up and started floating, putting the shadow relics on she turned into the octopus thing again and squeezed the king of thieves out of the princess, returning her to her normal state.

Link sighed and watched as Silvia ran over to the princess to make sure she was okay. The shards of twilight appeared again behind Link. he turned and saw ganon's shadows building up to form dark beast ganon. Midna exchanged a glance with Link and nodded.

He roared at Link then ran around him, going into a portal. "You guys. Figure out what portal hes going to come from!" Link shouted, readying his sword.

"Or you can turn into a wolf and use Midna to topple him over!" Silvia called from her spot beside Zelda.

He did just that.

Link bit the beast's belly over and over. Making ganon finally howl in pain, he fell onto the ground and link turned back into a human. Watching as his soul made him look like he was on fire.

The imp started glowing, and the sparkles started to go towards the soulless princess Zelda. She turned around and watched as Zelda opened her eyes and looked up at the bluenette in confusion.

"pr-princess..." Midna whispered, her eyes narrowed in disbelief. "I... I..."

Zelda got up and looked at Midna. "Say nothing... Your heart and mine were as one... However briefly... Such suffering you have endured..." She looked up and made her way towards the three, Silvia following behind her.

The explosion caught everyone's attention and they turned to see ganon's soul rising up from where beast ganon lay before. The five backed away, while Midna closed her eyes and called forth the Shadow relics once again.

Link looked at her and tried to stop her, only to get warped away to hyrule field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link and zelda looked around. He counted his friends and sighed a little in relief. They looked at the castle and watched as it exploded.

"Oh no..." Masaki heard Vaati breathe. "I hope shes okay" Masaki said to herself.

They looked at ganon. His hand clutching something. The horse whinnied and the mask... broke.

"Midna!" Masaki shouted, trying to run forward towards the castle, Silvia grabbed the girl and tried to get her to stay back. "Midna no!" Silvia held the now sobbing girl, and watched as Link and Zelda disappeared into a flash of light.

"Where did they go?" Vaati asked, looking at the bluenette, who just shrugged. "I swear these games are as weird as the movies.."

The next thing they knew Link and the princess rode off to stop the king. The bluenette looked at the Mage and saw him crying as well. Though none of them would admit it, they loved Midna like a sister almost.

She felt the tears run down her dirt stained cheeks and held the pinkette. Some could say that Masaki was nearly the closest to Midna as she was to the hero himself.

Link rode past them and didn't turn their way, his main objective as clear as the Lakebed temples' water supply. They both fought brilliantly together, though they did lose ganondorf a couple of times. He paused beside the group, making the bluenette back away with Masaki. "Don't worry im not after you. Yet" Ganon smirked and galloped off once Link and Zelda caught up to him.

"What did he mean by... that.." Masaki asked, looking up at Silvia. "I don't know..." She shook her head.

The four watched as they defeated Ganondorf in horseback riding.

The king galloped towards the edge then him and his horse fell over, sliding a little then stopping.

He stood one last time and smiled, laughing. "Impressive-looking blade, but nothing more than that. Would you care to hear my desire? " He took the sage's blade from the sheath in his hand. "To take this foul blade... and blot out the light forever!"

"Forever...?" Masaki repeated quietly. a barrier popped up behind Link, surrounding him so that no one could get in, and he would get hurt trying to get out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link and Ganon fought for a long while. Swords clashing and each taking a turn at trying to kill the other. Masaki, who decided to keep her fingers crossed and that she didn't want to watch just in case they lost him like they lost midna, kept her face buried in Silvia's shoulder. Silvia on the other hand tried to calm the girl down.

While as Masaki was strong, there were times when none of them could be strong.

Like now for example,

Vaati had his head turned away and was looking at Zelda, while said princess was staring intently at the battle that was unfolding before their very eyes.

"You can do this Link." Silvia whispered. "We believe in you Link" Masaki said quietly.

Masaki turned at the right moment to watch as Link struck the bad guy with his sword, in the chest.

He let out a scream of pain. Link stared down at the man he had just killed, as his screams silenced. He got up and looked at them "Dont think this ends here..." He said then paused to pant. "The history of Light and shadow will be written in blood." He said, then looked at his triforce, which began to glow and fade.

Before stopping altogether.

His eyes drooped and suddenly he gasped out in pain, before he stood still his eyes closing and his head dangling.

"I-is he dead?" Masaki asked, looking at the man who had died standing up. "He is no more..." Zelda replied, watching as the pink haired girl smiled a little and ran over to the boy in green, tackling him into a hug. He gasped and turned around as the sages descended upon the earth dropping something, or someone, off. The pinkette and Link ran towards the dark figure, Silvia and Vaati not too far off.

They paused just before they reached her. Link stared at the body of someone and flinched as she got up. Revealing herself.

"Midna!" Masaki shouted, running over to hug the Twilight princess. Midna looked at Masaki and hugged her back, quite surprised by the gesture. Silvia got up and walked over to her, hugging her as well. Midna, who was now taller than all of them, smiled and looked at Link, who just smiled in return. "What? Say something! Am I so beautiful you have no words left?" She asked. Making the blond smile more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:0:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all stood by the mirror, their eyes all filled with tears.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye... huh?" Midna asked, looking between the five people she had traveled with. "Light and shadow cannot mix, as we all know. But... Never forget the world bound to this one. "

Zelda spoke up after a few seconds of silence between the six of them. "Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin. One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the mirror of twilight in this world... They left it because it was their design... that we should meet" She said calmly, her voice threatening to crack. "Yes... That is what I believe"

There was another silence, as none of them were willing to say goodbye to the other. "Zelda... Your words are kind... Your heart is true... If all in hyrule are like you..." She paused and took a shuddering breath. "Then maybe you'll do all right." She said, then started walking towards the portal.

"Thank you" She said pausing before going up the stairs. "Well, the princess spoke truly; as long as the mirrors around we could meet again..." She paused and looked at him. "Link... I..." She said, a sort of tear forming and started floating towards the mirror. She paused and decided to reword her sentence. Pushing the tear towards the mirror. "See you later..." She ran towards the warp and stepped onto it.

The five turned towards the mirror when they heard it crack. "Its going to break!" Masaki said making Midna looked at the pink haired girl. "Goodbye. Masaki, Silvia, Vaati... ill miss you all" She said, before the twili mirror sucked her into the portal. Then shattering into a million pieces. Leaving them there to stare at the black stone that was left behind...

**_The End...?_**


End file.
